The Deviant and The Shifter
by SuperNova CO
Summary: The first Auradonian EVER to be put in Remedial Goodness; that is Edana. The infamous kid that is genius and malicious in her own right. Tala, the daughter of Maui, has her own agenda as well. Over all, they both have one goal in mind; busting out of Auradon prep. They won't pull it off...or will they? After D3 FxF relationship By:SuperNovaCO&ReginaMera
1. Happy anniversary

_Hello everyone! I am ReginaMera, or just Mera and welcome to a new fic that SuperNova CO and I have been working on. This is __**completely **__separate from any of our other fics and you do not need to read any, unless you want to of course, to understand this one. Feel free to review and tell us what you think!_

_We don't own Descendants, or anything __**except **__for our respective OCs._

…..

It was an early morning school day. The sun barely peeking through the silver curtains covering her large window. Most of the light in her room is coming from all of her technology. Her large TV/computer monitor was left on sleep mode all night. Her other and smaller monitor was also left on. All of her glow in the dark decals glowed brightly.

An annoyed groan echoed through the room along with the aggravating sound of pop music echoing through the dorm. From under white blankets, a lightly tanned hand came from under intending to put herself out of her misery. She repeatedly swatted at the impish clock until she was finally able to silence the device.

"Nnnnn…" The girl groaned. "I knew I should've torn that clock apart and added voice command." She grumbled to herself as she aggressively kicked the sheets off of her slim body.

She stood, smoothing out her black and white, checkered pajamas. Walking over to the grey curtains, she pulled the draw string to open then and let in the sunshine. The light that was waiting eagerly to burst through the dark curtains, flowed into the room like bright water.

The girl had to squint as she rubbed a drowsy hand through her red and black hair. Her eyes scanned the outside with aggravation. She licked her lips, thinking to herself. What has this stupid school planned for her today?

She shook her head, looking at all of the pastel punks (people who wear pastel colors) happily living their lives. "Well, they can have this place. I'm getting outta here." She turned to her personalized bathroom. "Then that criminal empire will be mine." She smirked to herself, looking at herself in the touch screen mirror.

She is a young woman of superior intellect. She has done many things involving robotics, technology, mechanics, coding, computing, engineering, and the list goes on and on. Obviously she has gotten in trouble for having her whole room renovated by magical builders _and _adding her own personal touches.

Honestly, the girl could care less. To everyone's surprise, she cheered when she was punished. Why you may ask? It's because she _wants _to get in trouble. She _likes_ trouble. She is a villain kid. She has everything a villain kid has _except _for evil parents.

She doesn't want to be evil because her parents want her to be. She wants to be evil because _she_ wants to be. Her parents plead with her to be good, but why should she listen to them when they won't listen to her!

"Good morning miss Edana. How may I help you this morning?" Her dorm assistant's voice echoed through the bathroom.

Her eyes brightened the slightest bit as she pushed at the touch screen mirror. "Morning, Harold. Please find me something entertaining to listen to while I shower." Harold did as he was told while she looked at her two different colored eyes in the mirror.

Her right eye is a bright forest green, whereas her left eye is an amber color with green ring around it. The red peek-a-boos are a real contrast to her black hair. She looks over her curvy figure with a smile. She makes sure to wink at herself before preparing herself for the day.

After showering, she dried herself, added her arabian smokey eyeshadow. She used only a small amount of make-up on her lightly tanned complexion. She made sure she did not cover the mole on her left cheek. She smoothed out her arched eyebrows then smiled to herself, ready to go.

She walked out of her bathroom and reached for the doorknob. She felt a chill in the room and lightly shivered before shrugging.

Harold called, "Eh em, Miss Edana." His vocal sound waves appeared on the large TV monitor. "It seems that you are forgetting something…"

Edana blinked before looking down. Then she began to chuckle at her nood body. "Right...clothes…" She stepped back into her bathroom, still chuckling. "You saved me another year of detention, thanks!"

Harold chuckled himself and said, "You are most welcome, miss Edana."

When she came out of the advanced bathroom, she was not very colorful looking. To Edana, that was normal. She loves boots or high top shoes and is usually seen in a black undershirt with a black collared shirt over it with the short sleeves rolled up. The shirt has grey dragon-like white markings on the left side as well as the middle where it covers the buttons. The same pattern is on the right side of her grey skirt with black trim. Around her waist are two belts. One is a silver chain and the other is a thick belt with silver studs. They compliment the matching black and silver straps hanging from each side of her hips. Around her neck is a black choker with spikes and a single purple star charm dangling from it. Below that hangs a larger silver rectangular necklace that has the same dragon marking as her clothing. She also wears a black armband with many silver spikes. Lastly, a bracelet that, of course, included spikes and with dangling silver chains.

Edana smirked while looking at her outfit and said, "How do I look?" She smiled at the monitor on the wall.

"Terrible." Harold replied.

She blinked before wiping at her eyes. "Awww. Thank you, Harold."

Harold chuckled. "Your welcome, miss. Have an awful day."

She picked up her black, spiked bookbag and chuckled. "If I can help it, I will." She waved her hand in front of the door and it opened automatically.

She looked out of the dorm room with a scowl. A couple of people stared at her, but don't worry. She growled them all away. She chuckled to herself. "Pastel punks…"

She mischievously smiled taking two steps away from her closed door before she heard, "...Edana Lucia Angelina Vergara. Your presence is requested in the office. _Now_."

She walked around before letting out a hearty groan. Her hand ran through her hair, "Oh, _come on!_"

She shook her head, begrudgingly stomping to the office. Anyone who dared to stare would be asking for a drop kick. Especially with how she was feeling right now.

88888888

The teen groaned all the way until she stepped through the office doors. She released one last groan before putting her foot on the door and forcefully pushing it open. Walking into the room, she noticed that it was currently empty. With a raised eyebrow she sat in her seat. Yes, _her seat._

There is a seat that _literally_ has her name on it propped alongside the wall. She rolled her eyes before placing herself in her specific seat. Content on waiting, she pulled out her phone and began to check her surveillance cameras. "I wonder what I could have_ possibly_ done this time?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

At that moment, Fairy Godmother chose to enter the room. She appeared rather calm as she regarded the girl. "Good morning, Ms. Vergara." She said before taking a seat. "I assume you wish to know why I called you in here?"

Edana practically tossed her phone into her spiked bag before smiling innocently, "Hola y buenos días a tú también." She relaxed in her seat. "Besides, what's with the formalities? You do know what day it is, right?"

She grinned at her before saying, "It is our two hundredth anniversary! The two hundredth time I have sat in _this chair."_ She said, while clapping a bit.

Fairy Godmother seemed to think this over for a moment. "How could I forget?" Despite the neutrality in her voice, it was easy to tell she wasn't serious when she said that.

It seemed that Edana had gotten a kazoo out of nowhere and gave it a couple blows. "Oh, man. I wish I would have brought some confetti. Mala mía." She shrugged, putting the kazoo away. "So...why am I here? I haven't done anything wrong...today." She said with an innocent smile.

The woman shook her head and laced her fingers together. "No. The reason you were called in is because I needed to inform you that you are now in Remedial Goodness."

As if she had been slapped, her eyes were instantly widened and her mouth slowly opened. "Remedial..._what!?"_ Her lightly accented voice slightly rolled the "r".

"Remedial Goodness." Fairy Godmother repeated before looking thoughtful. "You said yourself, it is our two hundredth anniversary. I find that at this point that Remedial Goodness is something needed at this point."

Flabbergasted and lost for words, she stutters, "B-b-b-b-but! What do you mean _needed!?_ I'm _fine."_ She tried to put on her most innocent smile. Her chains jingling as she protested.

The woman shook her head once more. "I have to have you called in at least once a day. Every day. That is not fine, Ms. Vergara."

She shrugged. "I guess it depends on what we all consider as fine." She motioned as if she included the whole world.

Fairy Godmother looked at her. "I have already made the change to your schedule, I expect to see you there with the others." She said, her tone saying that she wasn't going to continue this.

She groaned, knowing that she had lost this battle. "¿Por qué yo? Siempre tengo que ser yo. ¿No?" (Why me? It always has to be me, no?) She angrily grumbled to herself in her own language. Folding her arms while pouting. "_Fine…"_

The woman gave her a nod and began to look at all the paperwork on her desk. "Have a good day, Ms. Vergara." She said, picking up a file.

She grumbled, picking up her bag and left the office in a huff. "Remedial Goodness? You've got to be kidding me!" She headed toward the cafeteria for breakfast. "What am _I _supposed to do in Remedial Goodness? I wasn't born on the isle!"

She continued to grumble until she entered the cafeteria with the angriest look. "Me!" She grumbled. "Remedial Goodness!" She grabbed a banana. "Hilarious!"

She sat at an empty table. She looked around for anyone looking at her slyly before pulling out her personalized laptop. "I have got to get out of here." She said while pulling up one of her most used camera software.

The micro camera was placed upon the roof of the school. The camera scanned the outer area and she took a picture of each opening and exit. She also made sure to take note of certain people that were in those areas everyday. She nodded to herself before immediately sending the info to her smart watch.

She glanced at her watch and whispered, "Are you getting this, Harold?" She looked to her modified watch.

Harold vibrated. "Every bit." He responded.

She nodded typing rapidly and looking over her shoulder. "Now all I need to do is make one last transfer…" Her finger moved towards the transfer button, ready to download the information.

"Well, well, well." A familiar monotone voice said. "If it isn't the school's goth and gadgets."

Slapping the computer closed, she sneered at the person who dared to interrupt her. "If I'm goth, then you are a robot." She stated, putting her computer away.

The blonde girl with dyed pink and blue ends folded her arms. "Then at least I am a fashionable robot." She droned out.

The redhead of the group nodded. "Ellie _knows _fashion, heck, we all do!" She said, prompting the dark-skinned girl to also nod with a frown.

Edana blinked, her different colored eyes scanning over the group before smirking at Ellie. "Wow, Barbie Bot. I feel happy that...you know how to wear clothes! I mean, that's a big deal...for _you._" She folded her arms, looking at the girl mischievously.

Ellie didn't appear to react, though it was always impossible to tell with her, so the redhead reacted for her. "That's right! Clothes _are _a big deal, that's why _we _are a big deal and you are…" Her ocean blue eyes looked her over. "Not."

With falsehood, she cheered. "Good for you guys. What do you want, early Christmas presents?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ellie glanced around the room with her cold blue eyes. "We are just making sure people know their place. Isn't that right, Winter?"

The girl, who was barely tall enough to be seen, peeked over their shoulders and looked at the girl they were all talking to. "U-Uh, y-yes?" She asked, her voice stuttering as she shrunk back behind them.

"Need you forget that, well, the _princesses_ are in charge here, I'm sure we could just ask Winter for a favor." The dark-skinned girl said, examining her nails with a smirk.

Edana's gaze hardened. "No. We wouldn't want that to happen." Her voice as sharp as the blade in her boot. "Now, don't you...princesses, have other souls to leech off of?"

Ellie stared at her for a moment more before turning and beginning to walk away, prompting the two more outspoken girls to match her movements. Winter looked up and quickly ran after them, accidentally bumping into a few people and apologizing in her usual stuttery voice.

Edana watched after them before growling to herself. "Ugh...it just keeps getting better." She said before picking up her bag and headed to her first class of the day.

…..

The sun was already bathing the beaches in it's golden rays when a woman emerged from the nearby forest. Her skin was bronze, clearly from her days out in the sun, she had long dark brown hair that was braided and currently being held back in some sort of wrap while her eyes matched the sun itself. She was wearing a short yellow dress over her white bikini while a machete was strapped to her waist.

She walked onto the beach and looked up at the sky before taking a step back as she spotted a twinkle of light. She held her hand over her eyes to block out the sun before she shook her head. "Really dad?" She asked herself, her thick accent ringing with annoyance.

It didn't even take five seconds for a falcon to land in front of her before it changed into a man. He was, by all means, massive in both muscles and height. "Tala! You _do _know what day it is, right?" He asked her, holding the massive fish hook over his shoulder.

Tala looked at him with folded arms. "The day you go and slay another monster in the deep dark sea?" She asked him, adjusting her bikini strap.

He paused and genuinely thought about that for a moment, almost as if he was wondering if he _actually _had to do that. "I don't _think _so?" He said, though it sounded more like a question. "Anyway!" He clapped his hands together while he grew louder. "Today, is the _day_! The _day _you will _finally_ go to school!" He said in an over dramatic way, pointing the fishhook at the sky.

Tala blinked and tilted her head. "I thought we agreed to no school. I even made you sign a peace treaty." She placed her hands on her hips.

The man shrugged. "Null and void as it fell into lava." He said casually before grinning widely. "I have _just _been waiting for the right time to tell you! School for _you _starts...Oh, what did that lady say?" He scratched the side of his head. "Did she say today or tomorrow?"

Tala looked at him with wide eyes. "Dad! Are you telling me that one, you signed me up for school and two, you didn't bother to tell me now?" She asked him, before frowning. "I'm not going, I do not _need _schooling!"

The man rolled his eyes. "I knew you would say that, and, besides this isn't really for academic reasons. It is...for _you _to _meet _people!" He said, the last part coming out in a dramatic manner.

"I meet people everyday." Tala replied, grabbing a banana she had tucked into her bikini strap. "I am a _people _person, dad." She said as she took a bite of it.

"Yeah, a people person around _here_. Not around Auradon and, _frankly_, it would be a good thing for you, my daughter, to go to Auradon." He said, walking over and slinking a massive arm over her shoulders. "Just think about it…" He said while gesturing wildly with his free hand.

"...I'm thinking that you _may _want me to fix the reputation you created when you plunged this part of the world into that thousand-year chaos thing." Tala replied, not even bothering to look up at him as she finished her banana and tossed the peel on his head before smiling. "If you would _talk, _it wouldn't be a problem. Instead you…" She looked away and grimaced at the memory of what he did the last time he went to Auradon. "...Nevermind."

The man shrugged and twirled the fishhook. "I _did _talk, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, dismissing her words before stabbing the hook in the sand and leaning on it. "See, if I didn't get the "Your daughter really needs to branch out!" talk, I wouldn't be here talking about the dreaded school. I already have you signed up and ready to go, and I have these Islands _covered!" _

Tala shook her head in obvious annoyance as she saw him finally notice the banana peel. "I'm not going, dad. I know lots of people, I am greeted with open arms no matter the island I land on and I am _pretty _sure I'm a national treasure on one!"

"You are?" He asked in surprise before shaking his head. "Ah, I know what you are up to and the _only _thing I have to say is...No machete."

Tala looked down at her hip where it was usually strapped only to find it missing. She quickly looked up and her eyes widened. "Hey, give that back!"

He shrugged as he looked the black machete over. "Nope, I'll only give it to you if you agree to school."

Tala's eyes narrowed as her fingers twitched. "...You win this one, but mark my words...I will be back here in no time." She said, prompting the man to toss her the machete. She caught it and quickly strapped it back in before stretching her neck. "Thanks, now move, you are in my runway."

The man sidestepped and pulled the hook out of the sand as he watched her transform into an eagle. The eagle had a golden head with Tala's signature golden eyes while the rest of its body was pitch black with small dot-like stars. "I gave the school special instructions! If you manage to leave, well, I'd be _pretty _impressed!" He said with a wide smile.

The eagle looked at him. _"Very funny. I'll see you in a week top."_ She said, her voice coming out in a telepathic way as her beak stayed shut.

The man watched her take off and chuckled. "Ah...I'd be _really _surprised if I see her in a week. Then again...she is _my _daughter, after all." He said with a loud laugh before transforming into a hawk and taking off in the opposite direction of his daughter.

888888888

Edana sat in her desk, tapping her pencil, and bored as all get out. She is in a room sitting with all of the new VKs that came off of the isle. She wasn't surprised by this. She was actually pretty enthusiastic about the barrier coming down.

Just like a yin for every yang, there is always good _and evil._ Not all of those kids wanted to be good. To think that, you would have to be a _serious_ optimist…maybe a tad stupid too. Everyone has free will and they _will_ do what they want with their _will_. Those are the ones that Edana's business will target.

She wished to own a tech company that sells the most, innovative, impressive, unique, and shiny tech. Of course that is just a cover up for her _real_ plan. She wishes to own a tech company, yes, but for the dark side. She wants to create her own criminal empire by using her quick wit and technical skills. She will sell them weapons, pre thought out schemes, gadgets, vehicles and much more. All of her own creation. Then she will turn around and sell weapons to the good guys as well; money is money.

She'd make a _fortune._ She melted just thinking about it all. First and foremost, she had to escape from this hell hole. Then she'll-

"Edana! Are you listening?"

Edana's eyes snapped up. She glanced around before nervously smiling, "Would it be a bad thing if I said no? Oh, and you called me Edana this time! We must be making friendship progress~!" She said the last part in a sing-song tone.

Fairy Godmother looked at her as some of the VKs snickered at the fact that she had been called out. "No, I tried calling you the first time and you did not listen." She said matter-of-factly, tapping her baton against the board as if to say "Pay attention!"

She sighed dramatically. "_Fine._ I'll pay attention." She batted her eyelashes innocently. _"I wish I had some magazines. I would totally cut out the eyes and put them over my closed ones because this is a __**snooze **__fest!"_ She mentally thought as she looked over the question on the board.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…" Fairy Godmother turned to look at the board before going over the question.

Edana tried to keep her attention on the board, but it was painful. Physically painful! She couldn't help but grimace at the question. "If someone dropped their wallet, what would you do? What the hell?" She whispered to herself. _"That has to be one of the cheesiest questions of all time!"_ She chuckled to herself.

Fairy Godmother turned around and smiled at the class. "Does anyone know the answer to this?" She asked, looking around between all the hands that went up.

_"There is no way in hell I am answering this question." _She thought to herself, looking around at everyone else who raised their hands. She was thinking how much of an insult it actually was to put her in this class. _"I __**am**__ Auradonian after all!"_

After a few wrong answers, and heavy confusion, one student _finally _answered it right. Fairy Godmother smiled at them. "That is right!" She said, causing several of the students to groan. The woman looked at the watch on her wrist before looking up. "And _that _is all the time we have today! I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good day!" She said as the VKs all jumped up and began running out.

Edana, who blasted out at the sound of the bell, laughed to herself as the classroom that was now far away. She looked to her watch and said, "Harold, what are my next classes?"

Harold's vocal waves appeared on the screen. "You have statistics left...actually you also have every other class besides Remedial Goodness left. What it that bad?"

She sighed, slowing a little. "Yes, it was. Not the good bad either. It was just..._bad _bad." She turned a corner and continued her jogging spree. "Well, I can deal with the other classes. They're easy. As long as nothing else gets in my way, I am home free!" That was before she smacked into someone.

She blinked for a minute, before looking at the person she knocked down. Looking down, she realized the person was painfully familiar. "Oops, sorry about that. Lemme help you up." She quickly apologized and reached out to take her hand.

The redhead accepted it and stood up, dusting off the dirt that had ended up on her dress. "Thanks." She said absentmindedly, clearly not taking much care to pay attention to the person who knocked her onto the ground.

Edana shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. "No hay problema." She looked over the girl and said, "You're not hurt, are you? I have enough on my plate. I don't want to be pinned with a doctor bill." She said with distaste.

The girl shook her head. "Just a scratch maybe, nothing too bad." She said assuringly before looking up at her.

"Abigail, what are you doing?" The ever-loved monotonous voice of Ellie rang clearly as she stared at the redhead.

Abigail blinked before quickly running over to the blonde. "Nothing, Ellie. I was just walking to my next class." She said, looking at her sleeves for any extra dirt.

Ellie looked directly at Edana with her usual dead look and folded her arms. "You pushed her, didn't you?" She stated as Abigail raised an eyebrow at her words.

Edana blinked at her words before shaking her head. "No...no. I bumped into her after escaping that above ground hell they call "Remedial Goodness"." She said, using air quotes. "Honest mistake." She said, putting a gloved hand in her skirt pocket.

Ellie's expression didn't change at that. "The Headmistress put _you_ in the class for villains? Huh, only took her how long to finally realize it?" She drawled out, rolling her eyes at the mention of the class.

Edana folded her arms with her eyes halved. "What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at the "robot" girl.

Ellie tilted her head upwards. "You look the part, you dress the part, you act the part...the only thing you are missing is the evil villain for a parent." She stated, her eyes boring into the other girl's.

Her glare intensified as she returned the girl's stare as if it were a challenge. "I choose to...express myself differently. Not everyone has to be a pastel punk such as yourself." She said, as she felt her anger flare up.

"If you wish to call it _that_, then you expressing yourself so differently that even Fairy Godmother put you in league with the villains." Ellie said, ignoring the glare as she shook her head.

Edana raised an eyebrow. "What can I say? It's a gift." She continued to watch the girl.

"A gift? I believe the villains would call it something much more appropriate." Ellie said as she tilted her head. "They call those _curses_."

She was really starting to test Edana's patience. Her different colored eyes hardened the slightest bit. "Potato, _potato." _She pronounced the two differently. "What I _really_ want to know is why you're still here? I feel my patience wearing thin." She said through gritted teeth.

"I am only here because you continue to respond." Ellie said, looking indifferent at the other girl's anger. "And when you respond, I must respond as well."

Edana's face twisted with anger before she inhaled sharply. "You know what? I am just going to walk away and _not_ be apart of _whatever_ this is! I have better things I can waste my time on." She said, backing up and turning around to walk off.

"Good, continue to be an outsider. No wonder she put you in that class." Ellie droned out before turning away. "You clearly have no place here." She said as she began to walk away, Abigail following her like an obedient pet.

...That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. First came the truth, then the pain, then the anger. The burning rage that threatened to burst as her eyes became wet with tears, but she dared not for them to fall. No. They will _never_ see her cry.

She turned on her heel and drew up her hands into fists, glaring a hole through her. "That's it!" She yelled as her blood pressure rose.

She blasted over to the girl and turned her around just to roughly grabbed her by the collar. "I have been waiting a _long_ time to do this." She hissed as she drew back her spike gloved fist. She maliciously sneered. "This might hurt...a lot!"

Instead of looking a bit fearful, the corner's of Ellie's lips were turned up. "You'll have to wait longer." She droned out, eyes looking elsewhere.

Edana noticed this, but before she could respond she felt hands yank her off of the girl. It proved to be hard to do so as Edana fought back as hard as she could to get back to the girl she wanted to completely tear to shreds. Her martial arts lessons kicked in and she even whirled around and jump kicked a teacher into the lockers before landing in a defensive position. That's when she finally snapped back into reality.

She grimaced at the teacher on the ground first. Second, she looked at all of the eyes on her. Third, came the realization. After that...the guilt. This time she didn't protest as more hands grabbed her and dragged her in the direction of the office.

88888888888

Edana was dragged all the way back to the familiar office. At this point, their grip was starting to itch and her thighs were starting to burn from the constant friction.

She looked up at the three men and two women who escorted her to the office. "Hey, amigo!" She called to one of the teachers that held her right arm. "I would love to get some blood circulation, please."

All she got was a tighter hold. "Ow! Wise guy…" She complained. Then she looked at the male that was looking at her attentively while holding his chest. "...Yeah...sorry for going Kung Fu Panda on ya. No hard feelings, right?"

He just glared at her.

"Right." She said, looking down to the ground.

When they finally made it to the office, the teachers (rather rudely) threw her into the room. She picked herself up and scowled at the stomping teachers. "Thanks for the _lovely_ escort. Really appreciated it." She said, taking her seat.

Fairy Godmother looked at her with a deep frown. "Ms. Vergara, care to explain why you attacked Ms. Charming?" She questioned, clearly unhappy while also a bit distracted if the scattered paper across her desk said anything.

Edana folded her arms while looking at the ground. "_Because_ she pissed me off. That's why." She spat, feeling her anger rise at the thought.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "That isn't the answer we are supposed to respond with." She said, looking down at her phone that had begun buzzing wildly.

"It's the _right_ answer. That robot prick always starting something…" She grumbled as she glared at the carpet. "And jump kicking that teacher was an _accident! _He was behind me and I have been taking _years_ of kung fu." She explained.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "I understand _that _part was an accident, but _not _the attack on Ms. Charming." Just as she was about to continue, her phone began ringing now. The woman shook her head and looked at it. "I should take this." She said before picking up the call.

Edana waved at Fairy Godmother in confirmation. She leaned back in her chair before deeply sighing.

Most of what Fairy Godmother was saying was in whispers...until she suddenly looked _very _shocked. "What? No, she shouldn't be here till tomorrow, I told her father specifically not to bring her till tomorrow...Her father isn't there?" She blinked and searched for the words before sighing. "Bring her here, immediately." She told the person before hanging up. The woman looked at Edana with a small frown. "Sorry, there is a situation going on out on the front lawn, I had to take it."

Edana hummed. "Weird. Usually I _am _the situation. How bizarre…" She said aloud.

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "Eagle attack on a student." She said vaguely, looking at the door as she awaited the arrival of whoever was on the other end.

Edana perked up immediately. "Really?" Her eyes brightened fully. "Cool!"

"She-The eagle sent the student to the hospital." The woman informed her, her frown deepening at her words.

Edana raised an eyebrow. "Who was the student?"

"They will tell me as soon as they arrive with her." Fairy Godmother said, lacing her hands together as she glanced at her.

Edana relaxed in her chair like she always did. "I hope it was one of my enemies…" She said, smirking at the thought.

About a minute or so passed before the doors were suddenly thrown open and two men with "Animal Control" titles on their uniforms stepped in. Each man was holding on tightly to the woman who looked exasperated of all things. "We have the eagle...who is also a girl." One of them told Fairy Godmother.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I mean, I could also be a lion, wolf, hawk, bat, the eagle is just my favorite." She said with her thick accent ringing with amusement.

The two men walked her over to a chair before setting her down and running out. The woman that came with them looked at the Headmistress with a small smile. "Soooo...They forgot to say who I clawed up." She said, prompting Fairy Godmother to blink at this.

Edana whirled around to look at the girl skeptically. _"Hmm, a shape shifter...interesting. Must be of divine descent."_ She gazed at the girl waiting for her answer in anticipation.

Sensing that they were awaiting her answer, the girl sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "Some blonde boy named Chad. He was in my landing path and I got him with my claws." She said, shaking her head at the memory. "Then not even a minute later, Animal Control is on me. Do you people have those stored in the school or something because that might be a deal breaker." She said offhandedly, looking at a black machete that had been attached to her hip.

All Edana heard was that Chad was the one who had been clawed to the point of hospitalization. A large grin broke out on her face. "You maimed _Chad_?" She blinked before laughing. "Yes! Ha, ha! I've been wanting to cream that guy since the moment I've-" Noticing the look that Fairy Godmother was giving her, she chucked. "I...I send him my condolences." She nervously smiled.

Deciding that she would handle Edana _after _the shapeshifter, she turned her full attention to the girl and sighed. "Makatala, was it?"

"Please, call me Tala. The full name is a bit much." Tala said, her eyes not leaving the machete.

"Right, so, I have to ask...Where is your father?" Fairy Godmother asked, looking at the machete with a slight frown.

Tala looked up and shrugged. "Probably off fighting a demon sea creature or plugging up a volcano, the usual." She said before putting the machete back in its place. She smiled brightly at the older woman. "Maui doesn't exactly follow rules, you should know this well considering you saw him the _last _time he was in Auradon." As she said this, the older woman blanched.

Edana blinked before smiling and turning to the girl. "Maui? You mean one of the most awesome trickster gods of all time, Maui?" She repeated just to clarify.

Tala looked at her with a carefree smile. "Yep. That's my dad. Don't say that to his face though, his ego is as big as he is."

Edana smiled and said, "Wow, I am such a big fan." She chuckled, glancing to the girl. "Love his work, love it. Ooh, how big can he shape shift? I heard he could turn into a whole sea monster if he wanted!" She said, completely geeking out.

"Oh he can. Though the _biggest _I've seen him do is when we were trying to outdo each other. My largest form was a dragon...he was four times bigger and much more ferocious. We had a lot of explaining to do that day." Tala said, rubbing her chin in thought.

Edana practically melted at the thought. "Dios mío." She said wistfully. "That is sooo coooool…" She drew out the word, imagining how "awesome" it would be to witness such an event.

Before Tala could continue, Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. "Now, your father gave me _very _specific instructions."

"I am aware, he yelled it before I left." Tala said, pulling a banana that she somehow had hidden out of her dress.

Fairy Godmother blinked at the sight before shaking her head. "Under no circumstances are you to leave, he apparently has everything handled. He was also the one to suggest Animal Control to be at the school at all hours. Oh, and he also has it down that butterfly nets are needed?"

Tala's eyes halved when she heard the last part. "Oh...He is _so _getting it in a week!" She said while her hand transformed into the paw of a lion.

Edana's eyes lit up at the sight. "Whoa…" She blinked. "Amazement…" Her eyes lingering on the lion's paw.

Tala transformed it back to normal and frowned. "So, any _other _torture devices you wanna toss on me? Perhaps a cage? You better hope it is me you catch and not some poor creature. Not only will _I _be free, but you'll be facing animal cruelty charges!"

Fairy Godmother nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Your father says that we will always be able to tell its you because you keep your eyes no matter the form." She said, looking up at the girl with a questioning look.

"Oh, _come on!_" Tala said in exasperation, folding her arms. "You can turn this place into an inescapable trap and I will still make it out!"

"He said you'd say that, we have extra guards." The woman responded evenly.

"...Dammit." Tala muttered, looking down at the floor.

Edana looked at the girl in curiosity. _"So...she wants to escape, eh? Hmm...that shape shifting skill could be useful around here __**and**__ Good for my experiments. I would like to see anyone mess with me with the daughter of Maui at my side! I will break __**both**__ of us outta here. No one can out smart me!" _She thought as a malicious smirk formed onto her face. Her smiled barely showed her teeth as she thought over all of the ideas that ran into her brain full speed. "Can I head out now?" She looked at Fairy Godmother.

The two looked at her before Tala tilted her head. "We might take awhile to get through that list of warnings, traps, ways to humiliate me...So I'd send her out and call her back later." She subtly winked at the girl before flashing a charming smile at the older woman.

Fairy Godmother blinked and thought this over, before _reluctantly _nodding. "Fine, Ms. Vergara, I will call you back in later after Tala and I go over her father's list."

Edana's look was dry before she nodded. "I'll see you then." She said, getting up and hurriedly heading towards the door. Before she left, she gave the girl one last glance before leaving.

Tala let out a low chuckle as soon as they were alone. "As for me, I have to go find the restroom. Quite the long flight." She said before disappearing, causing Fairy Godmother's eyes to widen.

8888888888

The black and red haired girl ran through the halls, this time, watching out for others. She also didn't pay any attention to the eyes and the whispers directed towards her. She only thing she had in mind was escaping.

"Harold, prepare the monitors, please." She commanded the AI, pausing to see where she was before running again.

"As you wish, miss Edana." Harold confirmed.

Once she had gotten to the dorm halls, she ran even faster. The excitement she was feeling was overwhelming. Her plans were excellent before, but _this...__**this**_ was the best plan she had ever thought up in her entire life!

She only stopped when she reached the familiar, handleless door. The door had no handle, but it did have touch ID. She placed her finger on the touchpad, causing the door open by itself.

Out of nowhere, a pure white Maine Coon with golden eyes ran up to the girl before letting out a meow and looking behind it as if something was chasing it.

Edana looked away from her open door to the golden eyed cat below. "Huh?" She looked at the large feline with scrutiny. "Usually...animals don't run around the halls." She looked at the cat and said, "Hola, you are lost, no?"

The cat let out a pitiful meow and walked up to her before sitting at her feet and giving her the saddest look it could muster.

Edana's eyes softened while looking at the animal. _"I could rob a bank, light a house on fire, beat up a princess, but I just can't ditch an animal…"_ She thought to herself, cursing at her inner animal lover. "Come on." She picked up the feline and walked inside her room.

The cat meowed, almost as if it was thanking her as it looked at the room it had been brought into. The cat's eyes seemed to go to everything in curiosity as it let out a sound reminiscent of a sigh.

Edana glanced at the cat and smiled. She placed the cat on the ground before she made her way over to her fridge and took out a bag of pizza rolls before popping the whole thing in the microwave. "Make yourself at home, I guess. I'm not too familiar with animals. My mom never let me have a pet." She said, while hopping into her gaming chair and focusing on the large monitor on the wall. She pulls the glowing keyboard out of her chair compartment and gets to work.

The cat walked over before hopping on one of the beds as it watched her intently. Every now and then the cat would tilt its head with a small meow, as if it was talking to itself about what it was seeing.

Edana paid no mind as she typed as fast as lightning on her keyboard. She easily had hacked into the school's surveillance systems as if she did this kind of thing everyday. "Harold." She called.

"Yes, miss Edana." The AI responded. "How may I help you?"

Edana nodded as Harold's voice showed on the smaller monitor since the bigger one was in use. "Make a note. I want it to say 'new plan to bust the hell outta here', you got it?"

The AI confirmed. "Yes I understand." He paused for a moment. "Do you really want me to add the words 'the hell' to your plan? It makes it sound less professional to me…"

Edana smirked, still typing and mapping out the school. "Yes. It...motivates me." She chuckled.

The AI sighed. "As you wish. If I had eyes, I would roll them." He said before disappearing off of the screen.

Edana shook her head. Then she remembered the little guest she had in the room. She turned back to look and the feline. "You holding up back there, little buddy? Hmm...I wonder if you have a name…" She thought partially aloud and partially to herself. She turned back around in her gaming chair, still thinking.

The cat meowed before setting its head down. _"I go by many names." _A feminine voice said, seemingly echoing from nowhere.

Edana's eyes widened before turning around rapidly, looking at all sides of the room. Seeing no one, she called, "Hello..?" Her eyes landed on the cat before looking elsewhere. "I could have sworn I heard something…" She shook her head before getting back to work.

The cat tilted its head in confusion, as if it were looking for the voice too. _"That's because you did." _The voice said quickly with a small laugh.

Edana nearly knocked over keyboard at the sound of the voice. "Alright. Show yourself...wherever you are…" She said, standing while looking around with a nervous look in her eyes.

"_You don't recognize my voice? Huh. That's kind of disappointing." _The voice said, causing the cat to meow in response.

She looked to the cat with scrutiny before bending down. She is now eye level with the feline whom is laying on one of the beds. "Shape shifter?" She said, looking at the cat as if she was figuring out some sort of puzzle.

The voice chuckled before the cat was covered in a light. It faded to reveal a smiling Tala who was laying in the exact same position. "Hello." She greeted, waving at her in amusement.

Edana's surprised expression turned into an impressed expression instead. "Huh, consider me impressed. Why did you come to me?" She stood, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, I just escaped that office and that lady already had animal control back out. For two, you are a fan of my dad and anybody who considers him good is an alright person in my book." Tala explained, removing the wrap from her hair and letting her braids fall.

Edana blinked before playing with one of the silver chains dangling from her bracelet. "Hmm...no one has ever said anything like that to me before." She shrugged. "I usually don't do this...but I can let you hide out here until the heat dies down." She said, walking over to the microwave.

Tala blinked as she rolled onto her back. "Thanks. This whole Auradon place is _already _exhausting. Everybody here does nothing exciting...just rumors, gossip, shopping, and they try to look as "goody-two-shoes" as possible." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Edana glanced at her as she poured the pizza rolls into a large bowl. "Ain't that true. I hate this place. This is not where _I _belong." She turned and placed the pizza rolls on the bed. She motioned to them, letting Tala know that she could get some if she wanted.

Tala grabbed one and popped it in her mouth as if the heat didn't bother her. "Ah, I've been all across the world and Auradon is...exceedingly boring each time I visit. No adventure...No daring quests...Only romance, royals, and constant annoyances. Where I live, we live each day in an exciting way, this place is...a snorefest." She said, shaking her head as she grabbed another pizza roll.

Edana chuckled, grabbing a roll herself. "I am glad I have finally found someone who shares my opinion on this place." She bit into it and gestured to her flat screen like wall monitor. "Right now, my goal is to get out of here. It's been one of mine for a while." She looked to the ceiling.

"I told my dad I'd be out in a week...That sums up my goal. He thinks I can't do it since he made this place into like an impenetrable dungeon cell or something." Tala said with a shake of her head as she ate the pizza roll she had grabbed.

Edana folded her arms. "You can't." She stated before smirking. "At least, not alone." She said, walking over and retrieving her laptop.

"Good point. Especially not when those psycho animal control guys are running around with butterfly nets." Tala said disdainfully, pursing her lips before grabbing a pizza roll.

Edana flopped onto the same bed and opened her laptop, displaying all of her info, says and surveillance cams. "I know this school like the back of my hand _and_ I am nothing less than a genius." She smirked before looking at Tala. "I want to team up."

Tala's eyebrow flew up while interest filled her eyes. "Really? I mean-I'm kind of like a target at the moment, so I don't know how much of human me you'd see...At least for a couple of days." She trailed off while scratching her head.

Edana chuckled before grabbing a roll. "Chica, there was a reason why I was in that office. I nearly murdered Chad's sister _and_ kung fu kicked a teacher into the lockers. _I_ am the target." She shrugged. "My rep is a weird Auradonian kid that would much rather be a villain than be..._good_." She shuddered at the word.

Tala tilted her head. "Well, I'm the one who just destroyed that kid's face and sent him to the hospital. They all know it was me because I transformed back after I got him." She explained with a thoughtful look. "If my dad wasn't a demigod you _bet _I would have been expelled or tried for assault."

Edana grinned at that. "Serves him right. Him and his sister make my life hell at this place." She said, closing her computer. "So...your rep is already bad, huh? Well, at least I don't have to worry about dragging you down." She said with a smile.

"Bad reputations run in the family, that's why there are never any visitors to my home islands. Because my dad plunged that part of the Pacific into a thousand-year reign of chaos. Safe to say, I don't think I'll be repairing it while I'm here." Tala chuckled, closing her eyes at the thought.

Edana sighed. "I _wish_ my family was like yours. Instead, they treat me like a black sheep." She shook her head, feeling herself getting sentimental. "So, we got a deal, chica?"

"Sounds like one to me." Tala replied with a smirk.

Edana nodded, holding out her hand for Tala to shake. "Cool. We start tomorrow." She smiled at her.

Tala shook it and chuckled. "Great, the sooner the better."

* * *

Spanish translations

Hola: Hello

Hola y buenos días a tú también: Hello, and good morning to you too.

Mala mía: My bad

No hay problema: No problem

Dios mío: My god

Chica: girl/chick

Sup, guys this is SuperNova! I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays and chilling with your fam! I look forward to hearing you guy's feedback on the story and I swear I will respond to **every** comment! I hope you guys enjoyed it because there is more where that came from!

SuperNova out⭐


	2. Kitty Bait

Edana's tongue pokes out of her mouth as she focused on her project. She used her nearby magnifying glass to assist her vision while screwing a fine screw into her latest gadget. When it was fully screwed in, she smiled. She looked around for a certain piece before it caught her eye. She smiled while taking the peace. She, then, took that and screwed it on as well. She also noticed that she was running low on fine screws, but she would worry about that another time.

She looked it over and chuckled to herself. "There." Twisting the device in the air. She turned her attention to Tala and said, "It's finally finished." Her face formed a large smile of pride.

Tala was working on a large bag of chips and looked at her. "What's that supposed to be?" She asked, tilting her head as she rolled over onto her stomach.

She chuckled before placing it in the palm of her hand. She made her way over and sat down on the bed. "This...is a smart watch." She displayed her own watch on her arm. "Mine. Now, you have your own. We need a way to keep in touch and share info. You know, incognito. ¿Comprende?"

Tala ate a chip before nodding. "Somewhat." She said, eyeing the watch as she continued eating. "Never had a watch before and nothing is smart about the stuff I do own."

Edana smiled. "No need to worry." She casually held the silver and yellow watch up to Tala's arm and watched as it glowed and magnetically secured itself to her arm. "It is voice activated and whatever you want him to do, you just ask." She said, referring to her AI.

Tala stared at the watch, clearly confused at the sight of it before she shook her head and rested it on the bed. "I am intrigued...Yet completely confused." She said dryly before raising her head grabbing a few more chips to munch on.

Edana chuckled and waved her hand. "No te preocupes." (Don't worry about it) She shrugged. "I will teach you as we go." She smirked and folded her arms confidently.

Tala shrugged as she closed her eyes. "Cool. Today doesn't seem like a good day to learn that kind of stuff, anyway. More of a...lounge on this bed all day, kind of day." She said, grabbing for the bag again.

Edana raised her eyebrow. The girl looked to the side of the room spying her alarm clock. It read eight o'clock. She blinked and rubbed her chin in thought. "Huh. It is kind of late. Did Fairy Godmother specify what dorm you're supposed to stay in?" She looked back to her.

Tala scratched the side of her head. "...I _feel _like she did, or she at least gave me a paper with it on." She sat up and began searching herself for the supposed paper. When she finally found it, she slipped it out and handed it to the other girl. "There, that's the number." She said before shifting so that she was on her back again.

The red and black haired girl took the sheet. Her eyes widened at the number on the paper. "Well...isn't _this_ convenient…" She stated in her surprise.

Tala looked up at her, taking a moment to chew her chips before she propped her head up. "What? I don't exactly understand this number system...Did she put me somewhere convenient or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she dragged the bag over to her.

Edana glanced at her blankly. Deciding to make this as simple as possible, she said, "We are roommates." She stood, gave her paper back to her, and headed to the fridge.

Tala blinked. "Oh...Huh, that _is _convenient." She said, taking a moment to sit up and look at her. "Well, I guess this makes it ten times easier."

"Uh, huh." She said as she pressed a button on her countertop, causing it to flip over and reveal an electric stove. "You are one lucky girl. I have the _best_ dorm in this hell hole." She opened the fridge and took out a few items. "You can have that bed. You will love it. It's memory foam." She shrugged. "I usually sleep on _that _one." She motioned to the similar bed right beside Tala's bed.

Tala chuckled and slowly stretched. "I was planning on keeping this regardless of the room I stayed in. I usually sleep on the ground or in a tree, so this is..._heaven_." She said, slowly falling onto her back with a happy sigh.

Edana smiled and rolled her eyes. She placed her items on the countertop and turned to her. "Just refrain from touching the tech, okay? Just be glad I like you. I usually get rid of my other roommates in a few days." She continued, retrieving a pan.

"I don't bother with things I don't understand, they'll just get me in trouble, and I don't understand _any _of this stuff you do." Tala said, gesturing wildly with her free hand.

"Good." Edana nodded. "We might actually become friends." She smiled at her and turned. "Do you like empanadas?" She grinned at the girl.

Tala gave her a thumbs up. "Loved them since I first tried them in this small little town in a spanish country. I didn't quite catch the name, but I'd know it if I saw it." She said, closing her eyes in thought.

Edana blinked before asking, "...The country wouldn't happen to be Colombia, would it?" She asked with interest.

Tala sat up and opened her eyes, looking at her with a thoughtful look. "Maybe. It was over on that side of the world, I just never caught the name because I had to leave fast."

Edana began to work on the dish as she spoke. "It had to have been in Colombia. Empanadas are a very famous Colombian dish." She glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "I should know. I was born and raised there."

Tala hummed in interest. "Huh, well, I guess I'll have to visit again when I do my runs." She said, nodding at her words as she went back for more chips.

Edana nodded, stirring the frying mixture. She readied her deep fryer before saying, "It will be ready soon. Uhh...maybe I should make double…" She looked at the bag of chips Tala was murdering.

Tala shrugged as she finished off the bag. "Probably would be a wise idea." She said, reaching into her dress and, somehow, finding yet another banana hidden within it.

She blinked before shrugging and going back to her cooking. "The remote is over there. You can watch something until I'm done." She called.

Tala picked up the remote and looked at it quizzically before pressing a button and blinking as it turned on a TV. "Wow...Never had one of these at my expense." She said, staring intently at what was on the TV.

Edana looked at her with surprise before she shrugged. _"Well, she said she owned nothing smart on her island."_ She continued to cook until the dish was complete.

It took a good hour before she was finished completely with all of the empanadas. She had cleaned up along the way and was ready to eat. She placed three on her plate while she put eight on Tala's. "Order up!" She announced, bringing Tala's plate to her.

Tala's eyes were finally unglued from the TV when she smelled the food. She put the remote down, it had been clutched in her hand for the entire hour, and she looked down with a smile. "Those look good…" She said before picking one up and eating it, not seeming affected that they had just gotten done.

Edana raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "Gracias. Mi abuela taught me how to make them a _long _time ago." She chuckled. "She said that if I served any guest of mine, that recipe, they would always keep me around." She looked to the side. "But you and I both know that I don't get too many guests. You are the first person I've made this for, actually." She said as she got up to get her own along with a couple of sodas.

Tala chuckled after she finished another. "Well, you've won me over. I could eat these all day, though, I will save you and instead attack bags of chips." She said with a crooked smile as she reached for another.

Edana grabbed her plate and turned to her with a half eyed gaze. "I see that I will have to go to the market more often…" She smiled as she grabbed the strawberry sodas.

Tala nodded, eating one more before looking sheepish. "Yeah...I guess I forgot to mention that. I have an abnormally high metabolism, a side effect of my many powers. They just burn all that stuff away and I have to eat all day so that I'm not weakened." She explained, shrugging at her words. "I'm not _exactly _supposed to be human and have all this stuff."

Edana handed Tala her soda before tilting her head. "What do you mean?" She asked, biting her own and grinning at the heat.

Tala looked up in thought as she opened the soda. "Well, see, my mom was some human and my dad is a demigod. You'd think I'd be a little more god that human, but...no. I ended up being almost completely human, save the shapeshifting and other enhanced stuff. So, my body overcompensates for all that power stuff and works _really _fast. My dad doesn't know what to do about it and says it's because I am a human and _not _a demigod." She said, taking a sip before shaking her head.

Edana sat down beside her, eating another one. She swallowed before looking to her. "I don't mind it. Besides, being a tiny bit demigod is better than being _normal."_ She sipped her soda after saying that word with disgust.

Tala shrugged. "Some days I _wish _I was normal, other days I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I guess it just depends on how you view it." She said, finishing up her plate and setting it aside. "Like, I would enjoy a normal metabolism and not have to constantly eat all day."

"And I would enjoy the power to shapeshift and easily defend myself when I'm outnumbered." She stated, stuffing her cheeks as she took a large bite of her empanada.

"Oh, shapeshifting isn't everything my dad boasts about. It gets kind of old after awhile, that's why I've been working on a few special forms to spice it up." Tala adjusted herself and rubbed her chin.

Edana sighed as she looked at her half eaten empanada. "Of course _you _would say that. You don't have to worry about pricks...or are constantly threatened for one of your body parts to get coated in ice." She said bitterly as she put her plate aside. "I have to go through that every single day." Her voice became quieter as her eyes went to the carpet below.

"Hmm." Tala hummed when she heard that, eyes filled with thought. She looked at the girl with a small smirk. "Tell me, would they fear a tiger or a lion more?"

Edana blinked before thinking. "M-maybe a tiger?" She glanced at her, shaking her head in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Tala hopped off the bed. "Well, for one, I'm a shapeshifter." She said before she was covered in a light. When it dimmed, in her place stood a large white tiger with golden eyes. _"For two, I always got rid of annoyances through the use of a big cat." _Her voice came out telepathically as she walked over to the girl and sat down.

Edana looked at her in pure shock. "You-you're going to help me? Why?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Because they sound annoying and I'd jump them anyway?" _Tala asked, tilting her head as if it was the most plain thing she ever said.

Edana laughed before saying, "Yeah. They are." She smiled at Tala. "Muchos gracias, Tala."

Tala nodded in response. _"Not a problem." _She said before quickly transforming back into her Maine Coon form. _"It is the perfect way to surprise annoyances. I look like this then the small kitty suddenly becomes very big and very ferocious." _Then changes back into her tiger form.

Edana smiled widely. That was something she hadn't done in a long time. _"Wow. Not even my own parents helped me when I told them…she's alright."_ She thought fondly to herself. Then she blinked. "But...make sure to go easy on one of them." She said, holding out the rest of her food to the cat, no longer hungry.

The big cat looked at her quizzically as it transformed back into a tiger. _"Which one might that be?" _

Edana blinked before looking to the side and blinked again. "Oh, um. Hmm...her name is Abigail. She has blue eyes and...red hair. Usually wears blue." She said, still holding the plate.

Tala blinked before she transformed back to her smaller cat form and hopped onto the bed. _"So, blue, blue, and a head of red? I'll keep an eye out for her." _She said as she laid down.

Edana nodded in thanks. "Thanks. Do you want the rest of this? I never finish my food." She said with a chuckle.

The cat blinked at and stretched. _"Sure, just set it there…" _She said, yawning as she looked at her.

Edana smiled before setting the plate down and finishing her soda. She went to her dresser before pulling out her nightgown. "The bathroom is over here, by the way. I will be out after I change if you want to use it." She said, walking into the bathroom.

Tala simply yawned once more, having finished the food and now curled up looking like a giant white puff ball. _"I'm good…" _She said sleepily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

At that moment, Edana walked out of her bathroom wearing her nightgown. She saw the big cat snoozing and tilted her head. "Goodnight, then." She said to no one in particular as she crawled into bed and made herself comfortable for the night.

…

Tala was in her cat form and perched on Edana's shoulder. Her large gold eyes watched all the students in passing and she tilted her head. _No sight of the blue, blue and a head of red. _She thought to herself, eyes narrowing as she continued to keep an eye out.

Edana mostly kept her eyes ahead, but she did occasionally glance at the students who looked at her. It had something to do with yesterday's events or the rather large fur ball she had on her shoulder. She glanced at the cat and said, "How are you holding up?"

Tala looked at her and meowed. _"Fine, I have a good sense of balance. I haven't seen that girl you were talking about." _She said quietly so that only the girl could hear her.

Edana nodded. "Maybe we will see her when we make it to the cafeteria." She slightly picked up her pace since the cafeteria was straight ahead. When they entered, Edana looked over the other student's eyes. Frankly, she didn't care. "Do you see her now?" She asked while getting a banana and storing a couple in her bag for Tala.

Tala looked around before she finally saw a flash of red and blue out of the corner of her eyes. She looked in the direction before letting out a meow. _"She's entering the room right now." _She said, keeping her voice low as she watched the girl.

Edana glanced in the direction. She smiled at the sight of the girl and said, "Yep, that's her alright. The annoying ones are usually not to far away from her, though." She informed as searched for a table.

Tala let out a meow in understanding. _"If needed, I can always use my natural kitty cuteness and lead her away. People can't resist a kitty this fluffy." _She said in amusement while her tail swished.

Edana blinked before looking to the side in thought. "Okay...bring here over here." She said while gaining a smirk.

Tala hopped off her shoulder with another meow before walking through the crowd of students like it was a normal thing. When she reached the girl, she sat down and worked her best sad eyes and let out a pitiful meow.

Abigail blinked as she heard the meow before she quickly looked down. She looked for a moment before lowering and petting the cat on the head. "Hey, sweetie...What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at the sad look on the cat's face.

Tala inwardly cheered at yet another win with the "kitty face" and let out a sad meow before getting up and looking back to where Edana was.

Abigail tilted her head and looked back down at the cat. "Aww...Do you need help getting back over there?" She asked, scratching the cat under the chin.

The cat let out a meow and purred a bit before allowing herself to be picked up. She watched as Abigail managed to get through the crowd of students before stopping at the table where Edana was.

Choosing to play along, Edana smiled before saying. "Huh...I was looking for you." She looked at the cat, giving Tala a subtle wink. She looked up at Abigail and smiled at her also. "So...you found my cat?" She asked in curiosity and surprise. Inwardly, she cheered at what a good actress she was.

Abigail nodded as the cat hopped out of her arms and walked across the table before hopping back on Edana's shoulder. "More like she found me. The poor girl looked so lost over there." She said, walking over and petting the cat with a small smile.

Edana looked at her and folded her arms. "Yeah. I'm not surprised. She wanders off a lot." She regarded the feline with a scratch behind the ear. "She gets lost every minute."

Abigail tilted her head as the cat purred. "Really? Hm, you should have a bell on you. I'd hate to know that this sweetheart was lost on campus somewhere." She said, causing the cat to meow.

Edana chuckled at the thought of a bell around Tala's neck. "A bell?" She tilted her head. "Hm, I will consider that. Gracias for the idea." She glanced at Tala with amusement in her eyes.

Tala's eyes narrowed at the thought until she spotted a blonde staring at the redhead who was currently scratching her chin. She let out a meow before promptly hopping off of Edana's shoulder and running off.

Edana blinked and smiled. "There she goes again…" Stated, turning to the red head.

Abigail pursed her lips as she looked around, not yet noticing that someone was staring at her. "Huh...Well, if it doesn't bother you...I'm going to go try and find her. I think I saw her run off that way and she just looked so sad last time…" She said with a frown as her eyes softened at the memory.

Edana nodded, looking down before an idea came into her head. "Okay. Umm...well if you want to come by my dorm I'll let you play with her _all_ evening, no?" She smiled, putting her hands in her skirt pockets.

Abigail blinked before smiling brightly. "Really? I would love that, my parents won't let me have a cat of my own and yours is _adorable_." She said with a soft laugh. "I should go now before I have classes. I won't be able to sit still if I don't find that poor cat. Bye!" She waved before running off in the opposite direction she came in from.

Edana blinked at how fast she left. After that, she grinned and fist pumped. "Yes! Tala, you are a worker of miraculous miracles!" She chuckled, packing her stuff away into her bag.

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar followed by _tons _of screams as most of the students ran out from the cafeteria to find the source. As they vacated the scene, Tala in her normal cat form ran back in before leaping onto the table.

Edana smirked at her and said, "Welcome back." She chuckled, allowing the cat back onto her shoulder. "You missed the big announcement." She said, now leaving the cafeteria.

Tala looked at her in curiosity. _"What announcement?"_

Edana chuckled before looking at Tala. "I...may or may not have told her that she could come to our dorm and play with you all evening." She smiled nervously.

Tala's eyes halved when she heard that. _"You are lucky I am feeling lazy all this week. I am channeling my inner cat." _Her voice was in a deadpan-like tone while she shook her head.

Edana sighed, "_Okay_, let me be honesta contigo." She rolled her eyes before saying, "I've had a crush on her for the past year. Today is the _only_ day I actually got to have an actual conversation. _Please_ be a good and fun kitty, okay?" She asked with a smile.

Tala stared at her before letting out an annoyed sigh. _"Fine...But I used up most of my kitty fun scaring off those three girls that were staring at her. I got the good part covered, though."_

Edana blinked when she heard this. She nodded and said, "Okay." She finally made it to the door of her first class and sighed. "Well, I gotta go to class now. You can head back to the dorm if you want. All you have to do is scan your finger on the door and it should let you in. I told Harold to add you as an occupant."

Tala hopped off her shoulder and sat as her tail swooshed. _"I'll keep that in mind. That Fairy lady never got to talk about my schedule before I bolted so I feel no obligation to attend anything." _She said, clearly amused at her words.

Edana chuckled and said, "Alright. Be a good kitty. I will see you after school! Hasta luego." She opened the door and headed inside the classroom in a rare good mood.

88888888

With no effort at all, Edana scribbled down every answer within seconds. She boredly leaned on her arm as she rapidly completed her work. She flipped the page over and finished that side just as fast. "...Almost…" She said, briefing her last sentence before smirking to herself.

She placed her paper down and straightened the sleeves of her black and white jacket. She straightened her burgundy skirt before standing and walking to the teacher's desk. She placed her assignment on his desk. "Finished." She said in a calm voice.

The teacher, who was not surprised, smiled at her. "Hmm...didn't I give you this paper a few minutes ago?" He chuckled.

Edana shook her head. "Nah. It was two minutes and ninety-nine point eight nano seconds ago. It has not made it to the few category...unless we were _rounding…_" She said, thinking over what she'd just said.

The teacher shook his head and chuckled. "Edana. Sit down."

Edana snapped out of her thoughts and smirked. Her eyes glistening with mischief as usual. "Yes sir." She said, taking her seat and pulling out her computer. She eagerly began to work on her newest drone design. _"This will do nicely for the plan. If only I could get this stupid thing to operate..."_ She thought as she dug into her work.

On the other half of the room, Abigail tapped her pen against her arm. She couldn't focus, not when she didn't find that cat and it could be running around. "Ugh…" She mumbled, setting the pen down as the three other princesses looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" The dark-skinned girl asked, noticing how slow the redhead was taking.

Abigail sighed. "Oh, Nevaeh, you didn't see it...There was this _adorable _cat running around and she ran towards me because she was lost. She just looked _so _sad, so I helped her back to her owner since there was quite a crowd. It was all going well until she ran off again…" She said with a frown, prompting Nevaeh to look at her strangely.

Ellie stopped writing for a moment and looked at her. "What were you doing talking to her?" She asked, her monotonous voice as cold and dead as ever.

"Her…?" Abigail blinked before realizing who she was referring to. "Oh, _her_. Yeah, she was the owner of that cute cat! I was just over there petting the cat and talking before I went after the cat...again."

Ellie's eyes narrowed when she heard that. "Strange how a cat would like _her_."

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know, but that cat was sitting on her shoulder and purring. She seemed pretty happy around that girl." She said with a thoughtful look.

Nevaeh shook her head. "That just means that both of them are weird." She said before looking up. "Also, did you _not _hear of the tiger attack?"

Abigail blinked. "Tiger attack? I didn't hear of anything like that." She said, voice filled with confusion at the idea.

"You were busy chasing that cat around when a large white tiger nearly ran us down. It stopped just before it could and roared then disappeared in a light." Nevaeh said with a huff, remembering the rather large tiger.

Abigail tilted her head and rubbed her arm. "Uh, no, I can't say I did see that." She said before looking back down at her paper.

"Get to work, Abigail." Ellie said quietly, looking at her out of the corner of her eye while she began writing again.

Abigail nodded and quickly went back to the paper and began on it again. _A tiger attack? That sounds...crazy. I mean, it would be cool to see a tiger, but __**not **__attacked by one_. She thought, shaking her head at the thought.

888888888888

Edana ran through the halls in an unstoppable rush. She nearly went crazy trying to check off everything she had on her checklist. There were many things she had to do today after school. She had to analyze and repair a student's car, run the grocery store, ship off some gadgets, and even tutor a couple students on their math skills. All of that and she still had to find Abigail and tell her _where_ her dorm room even was! Very exhausting, but doable.

Incredibly, she had finished with all of that in under two hours and was now blasting through the halls in search of the red haired girl. She also had to make sure that the...others were not around. With those crummy princesses, she wouldn't even be able to get two words out! So, she continued to look until she saw the slightest bit of red.

Unfortunately, she saw a whole lot of it as she crashed into the princess once again. Edana fell flat on her back with the halfest eyes. She was never too good with _not_ running into others. It's a terrible and annoying habit of hers. "Sorry, are you o-" She said before looking to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she winced. "Abigail..! I was...uh. Just looking for you…" She said, helping up the fallen princess.

Abigail rubbed her head and blinked. "Oh, hey!" She said, a smile appearing on her face once she realized who had knocked her over.

Edana returned her smile before saying, "I just realized that you have no idea where my dorm was, so…" She dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out for her. "This is the number and the floor. Knock and I'll answer." She said casually, looking to the floor.

Abigail took it and looked over it a few times. "Thanks, I was wondering about that, I guess I also didn't realize it until much later." She pocketed the number in her white purse and nodded. "I have a few things to do, but I'll see you then!" She gave her another smile and a wave before walking off down the hallway.

Edana smiled as she watched her leave. When the princess was out of her sight, Edana slyly looked from the left to the right before slipping through the halls and back to her dorm. She placed her finger on the touch ID and burst in when the door opened. "Tala? You here, chica?" She called for her roommate as she began to put things in its rightful place.

The giant fluffy white cat emerged from under a blanket and stared at her. _"I was napping." _She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she laid back down.

Edana chuckled when she caught a glance of the feline. "Did I say chica? I meant gata." She said with humor as she began to move to her kitchen and put away her groceries, leaving some out for cooking. "I got you some things, gata. A pack of sardines is one of them."

The cat rolled her eyes. _"I'm still a human you know. I'm just laying low until that lady cools off. If she hears me she may bring in someone to find me or something." _Tala shook her head and hopped on one of the many blankets she had stolen.

Edana nodded, already had figured out these things. "I thought so, but we have to sell this." She looked over her shoulder to the cat. "A cat eating pizza is not normal, no. We are having a guest over, so you will eat cat food _because_ you are a _cat_, comprende?" She said, pulling out a yellow collar and a metal cat brush. She tossed the brush in the air before turning to the feline with a smirk.

Tala looked at her in suspicion. _"And yet the cat who eats lasagna is a national treasure?" _She said quizzically, slowly backing up as she spoke.

Edana slowly walked up to her, brush and collar in hand. "Hmm...okay. I will allow you to eat human dinner food if you let Abigail feed you the sardines, deal?" She crept closer with an innocent smile.

"_Why would she want to do that?" _Tala asked in confusion, jumping over to the other bed as she kept an eye on the girl.

Edana shrugged and tapped on her smart watch. "Because...this." She said, having pulled up videos of cats acting adorable, funny, and hyper in the presence of fish. "Everyone knows that gatas encantan pescados." (cats love fish) Out of nowhere, She began to sprint after the cat and belly flopped onto the bed as she missed.

Tala jumped away and ran before leaping onto a table. _"You are very lucky that I like fish too, otherwise I would transform into a fox and end this." _She said, her tail swooshing as she leapt onto another surface before jumping to the kitchen counter.

Edana lifted her head and blew a strand of red out of her face. "Bueno, that's great! The other thing is that I must get you brushed to perfection and have this collar on you now!" She said, rising and chasing after the feline again.

Tala leapt onto the tallest point in the kitchen and sat down. _"A collar? Nice try, I won't put up with such a device." _She said in amusement.

Edana looked at her with an exasperated pout before thinking. Then she smirked. "Do you want to sell this cat thing or not? If you ask me...It will actually work in your benefit." She folded her arms.

Tala rolled her eyes and tilted her head. _"But a collar? If I were to transform back it would probably stay there. Those things are for animals, I am a shapeshifter." _

Edana shrugged. "When you turn back, you could just take it off!" She released a breath and placed two fingers on her temples before her eyes widened at a new thought. "What if I were to make you a collar?" She folded her arms. "A collar that transforms with you."

Tala looked at her quizzically. _"What? As a way to always identify me?" _She leaned over and looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Edana smirked as she thought about that humorous thought. "Not exactly. It will be part of your disguise." She scratched her head and shook her head. "I will begin on the pictures and prototype model so you will understand better. For now…" She held up the yellow cat collar. "You wear this so Abigail won't murder me." She smirked as she used her finger to ring the golden bell.

Tala's eyes narrowed even more before the cat appeared to smirk. It stood up and looked down at her. _"Oh? I will wear a little collar with a bell?" _Her voice was laced with mischief as her eyes gained a devious look to them.

Edana, not seeming to notice this, said, "Well yeah. Abigail said a bell...so I got one with a bell." She shrugged with a nonchalant look.

Tala began to back up as she chuckled. _"Ah, I see…" _As soon as she was as far back as possible, she let out another laugh before breaking into a sprint. Once she was near the end, she jumped and aimed right for Edana, tackling her all the while laughing at what she had done.

White, all Edana saw was white. The large cat completely covered her vision much to Edana's surprise. "What the..! Tala!?" She exclaimed before breaking into a laugh. "I promise that the collar...well this one...is temporary. The one I will make...it will be better. Way better." She smiled removing the feline from her face and holding her properly.

Tala looked at her in amusement. _"If it is as ugly as that one, I will have it off in no time. I may not be the most fashion forward person but I will not accept another lookalike of __**that**__." _The cat said, shaking her head at the sight of the collar.

Edana chuckled at her. "Trust me." She held up the accessory. "I wouldn't wish this torture upon anyone." She smirked before placing the collar around the large feline's neck.

"_Except me, clearly." _Tala deadpanned with halved eyes, jumping out of her range and going over to the bed before hopping up and laying back down on all of her blankets.

Edana shook her head and walked over beside the feline. "Come on, Tala. It's just for a day or two until I finish the more advanced one." She brought out the brush and began to detangle her white fluff. "Take one for the team." She chuckled.

The cat just grumbled in reply and laid her head down as she stared at the TV that had been left on.

Edana shook her head at the shifter as she continued to brush her long, silky fur. After she was finished with that, she released a breath and stood up. She looked around, seeing else she had to do before making her way to the kitchen. "Okay...what did I want to make? Ah, yes! I wanted to make fajitas and aborrajados." She began to gather all of her ingredients with concentration. "I should get to it. She may be here sooner than later, so…" She began to prepare the dishes.

It took her the better part of two to three hours before she was finished, but she finally crossed the finish line. The food looked and smelled amazing. The fajitas were fresh and stuffed with juicy chicken and veggies while the side dish steamed and oozed with cheese. The aborrajados are plantains stuffed to the brim with cheese and is one of Edana's favorite side dishes. She also made plenty of lime suero sauce to dip the cheesy plantain sticks in.

Edana wiped her forehead with her arm as she looked over all of her accomplishments. She turned to the feline that she knew was looking at her due to the smells coming from her cooking area. "You will get some too, okay." She chuckled as she put a couple of sodas into the freezer. She thought about it before she put another in the freezer just in case.

Tala stared at her and the food. _"If I don't then you are gonna personally make me some. I'm resisting the very urge to pounce over there and eat something." _The cat said, standing up and diving under a blanket.

Edana smiled and shook her head. "Well, now I know it looks good. Gracias." She covered the food with a glass covering to keep everything fresh.

"_Good is an understatement." _The cat said once it poked its head out from under the mountain of blankets.

Edana smiled at the adorable furball as she cleaned up her cooking area. Before she considered herself finished, there was a chime heard above them. "Miss Edana? There is a confused young lady standing outside of the door. I think she is put off by the lack of a basic doorknob." Harold said with humor.

Edana tilted her head then facepalmed. "Right. I forgot about that. I will handle it Harold." She nodded at the AI.

"Sure thing." Harold said, his vocal waves disappearing from the smaller screen.

Edana took a deep breath before walking over to the door. She poked her tongue out of her mouth as she looked out of the peephole (that she installed). She blinked at the red haired princess before smiling and opening the door manually. "Hola, Abigail. Sorry, the door is touch ID. Only works with authorized fingerprints." She explained, putting her hands in her pockets.

Abigail blinked at that. "Really? I didn't know the dorms had that feature! Huh, maybe I don't know about something…" She said thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin.

Edana shook her head before chuckling. She looked down at the ground shyly. "No...I. The dorms don't usually…" She took a deep breath before saying, "I...built that." She said, realizing that she had never invited anyone to her dorm before.

Abigail looked at the girl with a hint of awe on her face. "Wow...I've never met anyone who can build stuff like that. It's pretty cool!" She said with a wide smile.

Edana smiled widely and motioned to the inside. "You haven't seen anything until you've stepped inside. I have food prepared and everything." She said, stepping back, revealing the high tech room to the princess.

Abigail stepped in, her eyes widening at everything in the room as she walked around. "Woah…" She mumbled, completely at a loss for words.

Edana fiddled with her fingers before turning to the princess that looks foreighn, standing in her room. "I take it that you like it?" She said, moving to her large gaming chair.

Abigail turned and nodded. "I have never seen this much...high tech stuff…" She said, thinking of the right way to put it.

Edana chuckled. "What can I say? I am a gizmo girl." She pointed to the door at the far corner of the room. "The bathroom is over there, you have access to pretty much anything you want, I have food prepared with cold sodas, and my cat is under blanket mountain." She said, pointing to the other bed.

Abigail looked at the blanket mountain with a raised eyebrow before finally noticing the head of the rather large cat poking out. The princess walked over and smiled at the cat. "Aww...Did you bury yourself?" She asked, scratching the cat's chin. Once the cat started purring, the princess looked up. "So...Do you have a roommate? I was wondering about that for awhile now…" She trailed off, going back to petting the cat.

Edana blinked before looking away. "No...not really. I don't get many people wanting to move in with me." She said as her lie began to flow. "With my track record? Nah." She shook her head, pressing a button to turn her chair towards her.

Abigail hummed in though before nodding. "Huh, well, I can see why you would be able to have a cat in here, then. Especially one as big as this sweetheart." She said, practically fawning over the cat who simply meowed in agreement.

Edana shook her head at the feline before looking at the princess. "Yep, she sure is adorable. Oh, and I also have-" She grabbed a bag out of seemingly nowhere. "I have _cat toys!_" She said, looking at the cat with mischief.

The cat glared back at her and immediately backed up into her mountain of blankets. Abigail tilted her head at the sight before smiling. "Maybe she doesn't want to play right now?" She offered, turning to look at the girl.

Edana began chuckling as soon as the cat backed into the blankets. "Ahh...my cat is a bit unique. Sometimes I think that she's more human than cat, isn't that right Tala?" She called still holding mischief in her eyes.

Tala meowed a couple times before the moving lump under the blankets finally settled. The cat seemed to be quite content under the incredible amount of blankets and showed no sign of coming out.

Edana shook her head. "I guess the petting zoo is now closed." She said, moving over to peer into the hole with a smirk.

Abigail laughed and laced her hands together. "Well, she _did _run around all day, she's probably just tired!" Her smile widened when the cat meowed after her words.

Edana's eyes halved. "Yeah...tired." She said with sarcasm before turning to the princess. "So...did you want to do anything else while...you now. While you wait?" She shrugged.

Abigail rubbed her chin. "I mean, I haven't eaten dinner yet, so maybe do that and perhaps she'll be out afterwards?" She said thoughtfully, looking at the other girl as she straightened up.

Edana's eyes lit up before turning to her. She bit her lip before saying, "Do you like Spanish food?" She smirked at the princess.

Abigail smiled and nodded. "My parents took me to all different kinds of restaurants when I was back home, I always enjoyed the ones with more Spanish cuisine rather than the Mediterranean that my parents liked." She said, stopping as she realized that she had rambled a bit.

Edana smiled widely before standing and walking over to the kitchen. "Here everything is. I made fajitas with aborrajados and suero dipping sauce." She uncovered everything and wiped her hands together. She clapped her hands together. "I...also have sodas in the freezer so...yeah." She said, pointing to the smart fridge.

As soon as Abigail walked over to start helping herself, Tala's head popped out of the mountain and she looked at Edana with a heated glare that promised another tackling later on.

Edana looked at her before making her way over. She whispered, "What? I made plenty! Besides, did you hear that? She really likes Spanish food!" She deeply sighed. "I feel like I'm floating…" She whispered with a giggle.

Tala's eyes halved and she quietly meowed. _"I can't believe I ever agreed to this. Being used as kitty bait, I'll never get this kind of stuff." _She muttered out, slowly backing up into her hiding spot.

Edana smirked. "If you be a good kitty, you will get double your portion of the dinner _and_ two Colombian popsicles, bueno?" She tilted her head, looking at the hole.

"_I still don't agree to this...I am not simple bait to be used to draw in the one you want." _Tala grumbled out, golden eyes peering at the girl in annoyance.

Edana looked down before sighing, "I know...I know, but this is the only chance I have ever had. Without you, I am nothing. Por favor...please?" She glanced at the princess before turning back to the feline. "I will pay you back."

The cat stared at her before she closed her eyes. _"I will talk about this later with you, but...fine." _She grumbled again, seeming the opposite of her words.

Edana looked at her, a large smile on her face. "Gracias. I really mean it." She reached into the hole and scratched at whatever she felt.

"_I'm still having that talk, don't think I don't have my own reason for agreeing." _Tala said before going silent as she laid her head down.

"Okay, but that conversation is for later. Right now, I need to not look like I am insane because I am having a detailed conversation with a cat." She said, glancing at the princess over her shoulder.

"_Then quit talking to me, you are only looking crazier the longer you whisper to me." _Tala said with halved eyes.

Edana's eyes half as she inhales. "Now she tells me…" She abruptly stands and makes her way back to the kitchen. She begins to pack up Tala's large portion and places it in a large container. She also sets aside a portion for her lunch tomorrow. "Sorry about...that." She told the princess as she organized things.

Abigail was already halfway done when Edana had spoken, and the princess smiled. "Not a problem. Everything tastes _amazing_." She said, taking another bite and clearly savoring it.

Edana smiled at her, a hint of pink making its way to her cheeks as she spoke. "Ahh...thank you. Everything took me a couple hours. It's good to know that I didn't waste my time." She chuckled, putting the containers away and grabbing one fajita and one of the side dishes.

Abigail shook her head. "Hardly. It's been awhile since I've had traditional Spanish dishes and it really takes me back." She said with a bright smile.

Edana made her way over to the blanket mountain, putting the food down at the entrance for Tala. After that, she turned to the princess. "Well, before I moved to Auradon over a couple years ago, I lived in Colombia. So, all I know how to make are traditional Spanish foods. Oh! I also know how to make some Portugese dishes." She nodded before smiling at her.

"That is awesome!" Abigail said, taking another bite as she smiled.

Once no one was looking, Tala slowly crept out and began eating. Though, she kept a close eye on the two and looked ready to retreat if one looked her way.

Edana shrugged. "I...guess." She glanced at her grey curtains before pressing a button, commanding them to close. "Sometimes...I miss it. It was so vibrant and colorful there. Full of exotic life as well." She smiled at the memories.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I miss my home everyday and how close we were to the ocean and all the wildlife. It just isn't the same here." Abigail said with a small nod, setting her dish down as she finished.

Edana nodded then shrugged. "Yeah...it's really not." She felt herself slipping, so she busied herself with one of her gadgets. She grabbed a fine screwdriver and began working. "Anyway, the cat is over there. Maybe she wants to play now." She said as her eyes went to the floor in thought.

Abigail looked and smiled, but before she could get over there, her phone let out a ding. The princess pulled it out of her purse and looked at it before sighing. "My roommate has an emergency, she gets panic attacks sometimes and...well…" She trailed off with a small frown as she thought of something.

Edana continued to meddle around with her tools, seeming focused. "No problem. I understand." She nodded as the smaller machine began to glow.

Abigail quickly pet the cat, who didn't get the chance to hide, and walked to the door. "Maybe I'll see you two around?" She said, turning to look at the girl as she adjusted her purse.

Edana took her eyes away from her machine that looked a lot like a flying drone. "Uhh...sure. I guess…" She looked to the side questionably.

Abigail smiled and waved goodbye before she left. Not even a minute later, there was a flash of light and a human Tala sat on the bed. She was already messing with the collar as it continued to jingle. Ironically, she still resembles an agitated cat with her actions.

Edana glanced up at the young woman and shook her head. She went back to her stress relieving drone and focused on it deeply. "Your food is in the fridge." She stated.

Tala nodded as she tumbled to the floor in her actions. "Cool, will get as soon as I get this off." She said, her words coming out short and rushed as she continued to fight with it.

* * *

Spanish translations

¿Comprende?: Understand?

No te preocupes: Don't worry about it

Mi abuela: My grandmother

Muchas Gracias: Thank you very much

Honesta contigo: Honest with you

Hasta luego: See you later

Bueno: Good

Gata: Cat

Sup guys! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! Yes, it's another long one. Sometimes Mera and I have trouble stopping when we get into _the zone_, but it's all good though!

Follow, comment, fave! I promise I will respond to every single comment! See ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	3. I Didn't Do Anything

Edana looked at the girl with the halved eyes before standing and making her way over to her. She sat the pitiful girl up and unbuckled the collar with ease. She stood and walked back to her drone once finished. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

Tala rubbed her neck and sighed in relief. She looked at the girl with a small frown as she hopped on the bed. "More of a thing I wanted to tell you. See, I was once told by a very wise old woman that it is not wise to try and lure someone with objects and other beings. It is indeed wise to present yourself first rather than other things. If that person you are trying to befriend does not want to stay near then walk in the other direction, for they are not the one of a few true friends you will meet over your lifetime." She said, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

Edana's gaze darkened as she began to unconsciously began to put more pressure on her device. She shook her head before dryly chuckling, "Tala, I'm alone and I will always be alone. I found that out years ago. That cat thing was temporary. I do not plan on staying here." She spat, keeping her head turned to hide her watering eyes.

"This land isn't one to like outsiders, but the rest of the world isn't like that. Explore and you will find that out. I have been to many places and despite Maui, the demigod who cast the islands into a thousand year chaos of death and disease, being my father...They do not care." Tala sat up and looked at the kitchen. "Auradon should not define anything." She said before going silent and heading for the fridge.

Edana kept working on her device, not looking at the woman. "You go places and do good things. I go places and screw things up. You are a hero. I am a villain. People don't take kindly to people like me unless they are the same way." She said, putting her screwdriver away for a small screw.

Tala exhaled through her nose. "...I did not want to be a hero. I wanted to be like my father, a Trickster. I only became a hero for him and because it was necessary. The reason I'm here today is because I rebelled and ran away from school to travel away from everything. Then dad said…"If only you were a demigod…" The woman trailed off and looked away.

Edana paused her movements before shaking her head and kept working. Not wanting to continue this part of the conversation, she said, "I understand the cat thing. I won't use you like that anymore. I will focus on getting us out of here so we can pursue our individual goals." She picked up a small wrench and began to twist it around, causing a metallic sound to bounce around the room.

"It wasn't the cat thing...It was the fact that the girl only wanted to see me. She only came to see me and left as soon as she got a text. That's what bothered me." Tala said, heating up the food as she tapped the counter.

Edana didn't even freeze as she wiped her head, taking care of an itch in the process. "I am aware. Welcome to my world." She stated without emotion.

Tala didn't respond as she quickly ate her food. As soon as she was done, she transformed into a white fox of all things before resuming her position under the blankets.

Edana glanced at her before drowning herself back in her work. It was the only way she could tune out her suffocating thoughts and focus on one of the few things she was good at. As her hands moved, she thought of her future plans. "They will _all_ take back what they said about me once I'm on top." She mumbled to herself as she dug herself further into her work.

8888888

The next morning

8888888

"Sorry, Tala, but you have to stay here." She said, packing up for school. She turned to Tala before grabbing her nunchucks and attaching them to her hip.

Tala looked at her, she was currently in her human form and was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. "Fine with me, no classes if I stay in here." She said with a bored expression as she reached for the remote.

Edana smiled before shaking her head. "I will come back for you later. Here." She handed Tala her virtual reality set. "This will keep you occupied. You put these over your eyes like binoculars and put these in your hands. Hours of fun." She said, walking towards the door.

Tala looked at them quizzically as she emerged from her blanket cocoon. She lifted each object with curiosity before testing out how to hold the controllers. "I will figure these out...eventually." She said the last part in a mumble as she grabbed the headset.

Edana smiled before shaking her head. "I'm outta here. I'm coming back for you after class, bien?" She turned to her.

Tala nodded. "Got it, have fun dying of boredom." She said with a smirk as she placed the headset on, but didn't pull it over her eyes.

Edana offered her one last smile before heading outside her dorm. She sighed, glaring at the ground as she walked. She didn't even bother to go to breakfast today. She had too many things to do as is. She also was plainly not feeling up to it.

She looked to her watch. Reminded of the meetup spot she went all the way to the science hall. There was a fellow student she needed to meet there. When she saw him, she pulled up her hood and said, "Okay, where's the money?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Oh, sure. The car is working great by the way." He pulled out a roll of money, giving it to her.

She grabbed the roll and scanned it with her eyes. "Thanks. Tell me if you need anything else." She said, putting the money in her pocket and tilting her head.

He blinked before gasping. "Oh! Can you install some bigger speakers in there? I'll buy the speakers." He asked with a smile.

Edana tilted her head to the other side before shrugging. "Okay." She pulled out a card. "These are my digits. Give me a call." She nodded.

He smiled before the first bell rang, signaling the first warning for class. She blinked, nodding at him before running off in the opposite direction. She blasted off, barely making it to class on time. She burst into the classroom and sitting in her seat sloppily right before the bell rang. "I'm...here. I...made it...on time…" She said to Fairy Godmother, breathing heavily.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Just barely, now, we are continuing from where we left off yesterday." She turned the board to the empty side and began writing with a piece of chalk.

Edana's smile fell. She allowed all the strength of her body to fail as her head hit the desk with a "bonk". "My god. Why me?" She said in agony.

Fairy Godmother turned a bit at the sound, eyes narrowed as she observed the girl. She was clearly thinking about something, before she returned her attention to the board.

Edana didn't notice this, but she turned her head sideways so she could see whatever boring disgrace was being written. She sighed heavily. Growing impatient, she pulled out a pencil and a sketch notebook. She began to draw her design for a new robot she planned on making. She smirked as she drew out her ideas, once again not exactly paying attention.

After a few questions, and horribly wrong answers from the VKs, Fairy Godmother faced the class. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on the one student who wasn't even bothering to look at the board. She cleared her throat, and remembered how it worked last time. "Ahem, Edana?"

Edana glanced her way. "Yes?" She said as if she was actually paying attention. She shaded something in before turning to the fairy.

Fairy Godmother looked at her for a moment more before nodding. "Continue to pay attention please." She said before tapping the board. "As I was saying…" She then went on about whatever she had on the board at the time.

Edana had a fake smile while looking at the board. _"This is the worst possible torture…"_ She grabbed a piece of paper from her book and tore it out. She glanced at the board every now and then while she folded the paper in her boredom. She successfully made a crane, an airplane, a helicopter, and a rabbit puppet. She quietly pulled the rabbit's tail, causing its ears to move up and down. This caused her to chuckle. "Boing...boing..!" She whispered, chuckling.

Fairy Godmother must have had good hearing, because she turned around as soon as she heard that. She looked at the girl in disapproval. "Edana." She stated firmly, causing all of the VKs to look back at the girl.

Edana's eyes snapped up as she jumped, causing the origami plane to take off and glide through the air. "I didn't do anything." She said with widened eyes. The crane fell off her desk before joining the plane in the air.

The woman shook her head at the two flying objects as she saw a few VKs try and grab them. Tapping the board, the VKs immediately stopped jumping over each other and returned to their seats. The fairy returned her gaze and frowned. "Keep this up and there will be assigned seating. Perhaps you will concentrate more up front." As soon as she said this, the VKs all groaned. Almost as if this was something they have all heard one too many times before.

Edana deflated and fell out on the desk again. The plane ironically landing on her head. She looked up at it before rolling her eyes and smirking. She looked to the board with an extra bored expression. "Good _god_ this is the worst." She looked at the board before mumbling, "Now I see why they call it a 'bored'." She whispered, using word play.

Fairy Godmother chose to remain silent at that and instead gave her a warning glance before she went back to the board. The class went by at a painfully slow rate, seemingly as though the fairy intended for it to go that slow, before it was nearing the end. At this point, Fairy Godmother had been giving Edana warning glances for most of the period, most likely because she didn't want to waste anymore time talking and _not _doing what she was supposed to be doing. There were only a few minutes left as the woman reached the last question and it was clear that everyone in the classroom were silently thanking that the torture was almost over.

Edana kept her eyes on her watch. She kept an eye on every second. She nervously tapped her booted foot against the ground; anxious. "Come on...hurry up. I need to invent time travel…" She grumbled as the last minutes seemed to drag on.

Just before Fairy Godmother could get the right answer, the bell rang and the VKs immediately jumped up and bolted out. She looked a tad exasperated at the sight and shook her head. "We will pick this back up tomorrow!" She said to no one in particular, mainly because there were very few still hanging around.

"Yes!" Edana hopped up from her seat, a multitude of paper animals falling and flying off of her. She stepped on half of them trying to keep her balance. "I'll clean this up…" She said with a nervous smile, starting to pick up the paper creations.

Fairy Godmother nodded as she erased the board. "Please do." She stated, glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

She took the papers, putting them into the trash. Unfortunately, she did not notice the recycling bin right beside the trash. She offered another nervous smile. "I can fix that." She practically threw herself into the trash trying to get the papers out.

Fairy Godmother blinked at the sight, tilting her head as she saw the girl messing around in the trash. "That is not really necessary…" She said, trailing off when it didn't stop the girl.

Edana kept digging the papers out of the trash, it not seeming to bother her. "Nah...I got it. I got this all under control..!" She said, falling into the trash can. All Fairy Godmother saw was the girl's legs before she curled them inward and her head popping up instead. "I'm fine." She smirked, blowing hair out of her face.

Fairy Godmother sighed and shook her head as she began to leave the classroom. "Have a good day, Edana." She said, looking at the girl for a moment before departing from the room.

Edana blinked before smirking. She removed herself from the can before dusting herself off. "That class is over. Now…" She looked around the class and before leaving, she grabbed a box of paper clips from off of the desk. She dropped them into her bag before heading out. "Time for part two…" She said, looking around at the other students.

When all of the other students cleared out of the area, Edana took one last look around. "Harold." She called to her AI.

Her watch dinged. Vocal waves appeared on the face of it as Harold spoke. "How can I be of assistance?"

Edana glanced up at the ceiling. She cautiously scanned the area, looking for cameras. She saw at least three round cameras in the area. "Are you still logged into the school's security system?" She said, still walking.

"Yes. They have not updated the security in a month, but it is scheduled to be updated in two days." He informed her.

Edana hummed before saying, "...Okay. I will have to check up on that." She shook her head. "Anyway, shut down the cameras in section two."

After a few seconds, Harold dinged again. "Done and done." He said prompting Edana to nod.

She only had a small window of time before she had to go to her next class, so she had to be quick. She took one of the clips out of the box and bent it in a snake like pattern. Once she did this, she ran over to the lockers and popped one open using the clip as a key. "Thank goodness for key locks." She mumbled.

There was nothing inside the locker that she wanted, but she did want the locks themselves. While she was there, she did check the locker for anything useful. If they had any type of technology...then she took it. If they had money...then she took it. She needed all of the resources she could get for this mission and she didn't mind stealing to get them.

She did the same to the whole row of lockers before scrambling in the direction of her next class. She stuffed everything in her bag while running and chuckled to herself.

"Harold. You turned off the cameras, right?." She said to her watch.

Harold chuckled and said, "Of course I did. What would you do without me?"

Edana shook her head. "Not going to think about it." She chuckled, jogging up to her class' door before catching her breath and going inside.

…

Mal entered the office with an interested look. She took a seat and looked at the woman across from her. "So, why did you call me in?" She asked, knowing well that she hadn't done anything lately _or _forgot to do anything.

Fairy Godmother sighed and laced her fingers together. "There is a student that has been…" She trailed off, searching for the appropriate term to use.

"Been causing trouble?" Mal offered, tilting her head to the side.

The fairy nodded. "Yes, well, she has always been like that. Lately, however, I have noticed a few things that are...off." She said the last word with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like that eagle and tiger attack off, or just need a nap off?" Mal shook her head at the thought. "I still wonder where that tiger went…"

"The tiger is one of the things. The daughter of Maui escaped and has been hidden around the school with someone, she is a shapeshifter. The day she disappeared was the day she arrived and I began noticing these strange things. I am working with several people to find her, so it should be of no worry to you." Fairy Godmother stated before she shook her head. "For now, I need you to keep an eye on the student for me."

Mal thought about it for a moment, finding the idea of a shapeshifter on the loose to be rather interesting, before she gave the woman a nod. "Okay, I'll do it. What's the student's name?"

"Edana. Just keep an eye on her and report back to me daily, that way we can find out if there is something going on." The woman said, nodding in thanks. "Thank you, Mal."

"Not a problem." Mal said, getting up and turning away as she departed from the room. She shook her head at the thought of having to stalk someone for awhile, but figured, eh, it's for the greater good.

888888888

As soon as her last class ended, Edana was out of the door. She blasted out of the school, her hair flying behind her. The only thing she had in mind was running to her red and black dodge challenger.

She had been saving up for that car since the first time she arrived in Auradon. It was pretty beat up when she first bought it. It barely ran, but the body was in pretty good shape. She did everything in her power to save enough money to fix it up. Eventually, she got her wish.

Her closest cousin is a great mechanic. He taught her how to practically build a car from the ground up. The rest, she figured out from her father's father; her favorite grandfather. Abuelo had been the one to teach her cousin how to work with cars and had even gone to school for cars at one point. Of course what he knew was slightly outdated. So once Edana learned the basics, she went off and began to build up her own knowledge on modern day cars. Even working at as a junior repairman...uh, girl.

After she gathered all of this knowledge, fixing the car came easily to her. The interior was the hardest part. The exterior was pretty easy. Eventually, she had a lovely candy apple red dodge challenger with black racing stripes. After time passed and she'd gotten more skilled with her work, she was able to add some extra gadgets to the vehicle. That, however, is a story for another time.

As soon as she arrived, she pushed the button and opened the door. She jumped inside and speedily pulled out of the parking spot. She had an agenda.

Edana is all about business. Right now, she had work to do.

The first thing she did was to meet up with her favorite welder. They discussed prices and designs while Edana showed him the designs she had drawn. After getting a date for everything she wanted and calculating her fees, she shook his hand, hopped in her car, and pulled off.

After that, she pulled up at the nearest restaurant. She badly needed a mint milkshake before getting back on the road. With her milkshake, she took off to buy more screws. She had used the rest of her stash last night and she needed to replenish fast.

She blasted down the isles before skidding to a stop when she glanced at a new, shiny drill with fine drill bits. "Woah...I don't need it." She stated. "I. Don't. Need. It." She covered her eyes and went for her screws.

She grabbed them, but also grabbed the drill out of impulse. She walked out of the store with two bags instead of one. She looked at the drill inside of the extra bag. "Meh." She said, heading to her car.

After she paid for that, she made it back to her car and threw her bags in her back seat. She sighed, taking a slight break before her phone dinged. "Huh?" She reached in her backpack for her phone. "Bot fight? Tomorrow, huh." She read to herself. "I wonder how much money is on the table? Oh well. If I have time, I'll check it out." She shrugged, starting up her car and heading back to the school.

Eventually, the girl made it back to her room. She placed her finger on the touch ID, opened the door, and threw her heavy backpack and tools inside. It made clicking noises as it hit the ground. "Hmm...forgot about those." She said, referring to the stolen goods.

She closed her room door back, suddenly remembering that she had no more snacks in the room for Tala. "I guess I'm going to the vending machine." She said with a shrug. She walked in the direction of the nearest vending machine with an eerie feeling. She looked over her shoulder constantly, trying to shake off the feeling.

Suddenly, she heard, "Edana Lucia Angelina Vergara, please come to the office." Over the intercom.

_"I knew my office senses were tingling…" _Edana sighed, "So much for snacks." She grumbled after she figured that she would get them later. Instead, she changed directions to the office.

She finally arrived at the office with a look of tired boredom on her face. Of course she would never tell Fairy Godmother what she was doing. She just sat down in the usual seat looking exasperated. "You called?" She asked boredly.

Fairy Godmother looked up and put her pen down. "Hello, Edana. I was wondering about something. I believe it was yesterday, the same day of that freak tiger attack, that you had a large cat? Certainly not as large as the tiger, but quite a large cat. I don't think I've ever seen you with a cat before." She looked at the girl with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Edana slowly nodded before answering, "Yes. I _own_ a cat." She said, looking at the woman. _"Agh! Interrogations! She's suspicious! I really need to hurry up with that plan of mine! Bien, tranquila. I got this." _She thought as she blinked at Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother nodded with a thoughtful look. "If you don't mind me asking, what is its name? Just in case the cat gets lost like one student mentioned."

Edana blinked. _"Okay...she's asking me for a name. Me and Tala did not discuss any...cat names. What do I do?! What do I say! Think of a name! I'm trying my best!"_ While her own brain was warring with her the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Maka...Maka-Makablanca." She said with a slight smile. "Yup. Isn't it an adorable name?"

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "It certainly is creative, I've never _heard _of a name like that." She said, seeming a bit surprised for some reason.

Edana shrugged. "What can I say? Yo soy unica." (I am unique) She tilted her head looking innocent.

Fairy Godmother looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I can tell. Now, would you happen to know our missing shapeshifter? You met her, and soon after you left she left as well and has been missing since. I was wondering if you saw her at any time or an animal with her eyes." She questioned the girl, grabbing her pen and flipping through a folder that was _clearly _on Tala.

Edana's eyes widened, looking at the folder. She blinked. "Well...I did see a white tiger chase after some peeps before completely disappearing. Other than that, no other animals." She shrugged. "I have no time to worry about the shapeshifter. Hell, I have my own problems to deal with." She looked at the ceiling as she chuckled dryly.

The fairy sighed and shook her head. "That tiger was the last sighting of Tala, if only I knew _why _she was attacking in an unprovoked manner. It would seem that no one met her before she vanished, however." She said, looking down at the folder while practically telling the girl 'Tell me!'

Edana looked back at the woman. Her different colored eyes, irritated. "You want something from me?" She said, leaning back in her seat.

Fairy Godmother's eyes flickered up before she closed the folder. "Hmm, no. I have asked all I needed. You may have a good day, Edana." She said, her hand staying on the folder.

Edana stood up, smirking at being called by her first name. "Gracias. Hasta luego." She said calmly before heading out of the room.

Edana tiredly went back to her dorm after stopping at the vending machine. She grabbed a couple chocolate bars and chips. She scanned her finger print again. This time, she actually got to walk into her room. She hurriedly closed the door then released a sigh.

She pulled what was left of the large roll of money out of her pocket while with one hand while carrying the junk food in her other arm. "Tala. I'm back." She said, setting the snacks on the counter.

Tala was in the center of the room still on the VR system. She bounced in a defensive stance as she ducked and dodged what could have only been attacks. She jumped up and began going on the attack with a round of perfectly trained punches followed by an uppercut. She seemed to be completely in the zone and didn't appear to hear the girl.

Edana tore her gaze from the money and looked at the girl with exasperation. "Tala? Tala! Hello!?" She called, setting the money on the counter.

Tala finished a few more attacks before finally stopping her bounce and lifting the headset. "Hello." She said casually, waving at her with the controller still in hand.

Edana shook her head with a smile. "So...you're enjoying that?" She folded her arms with a tilt of her head.

Tala nodded and smiled. "Big time, I can finally _practice_. I've done bow and arrow, knife, some sword work, and apparently boxing." She said with a shrug before she chuckled.

Edana's smile grew before she turned around and grabbed the wad of money. She speedily counted all of the hundreds while speaking. "If you like it that much, I'll let you borrow it every day after school, you like that?" She looked to Tala when she was done counting. She also went to her back pack and pulled out more money from it along with many trinkets.

Tala nodded with a wider smile. "Hell to the yes. I am definitely taking you up on that offer. There are so many other things I could practice on this thing and I wouldn't have to go outside!" She said, looking at the girl as she slipped one of the controllers off.

While Tala spoke Edana had finished counting all of the money she had earned...and stole. She gave her another smile as she pulled out a notebook and grabbed her new box of screws out of a plastic bag. "Glad you like it." Her smile fell a bit before scribbling something down. "Tala? I'm sorry for being so...hard on you yesterday. I was being selfish. Lo siento." She said with a sigh, putting the money away in her pocket.

Tala slipped the rest of the gear off and looked at her with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, that girl just rubbed me the wrong way. Her intentions and whatnot...I just felt like saying something. Shame she couldn't see past the cat when she entered the room." She said, placing a hand on her hip and shaking her head.

Edana glanced at her, offering her a smile. She shook her head. She held up the notebook and turned to the girl. "There is nothing more adorable than a fluffy white cat. Besides, this is not the first time I have been blinded by false hopes. I'm fine." She said, flipping through the book and moving over to her small monitor.

Tala shrugged and jumped onto her bed. "Next time I'll go as a fox, less fluffy and more bitey." She said before shifting into her winter fox form.

She glanced at the fox before booting up her monitor and opening the drawer, pulling out what seemed to be a white drone that could fit in the palm of your hand. "You turn into a fox, no one comes. Cat...people come." She pulled out a controller of sorts and turned to the fox.

The fox sat and looked at her. _"Fair point, but I find that the fox is just as cute, people just need to broaden their definition of cute." _She said, turning around a few times before laying down.

Edana powered on the controller, causing the drone to flair to life. She chuckled. "I like foxes. They are cute, fluffy, and known for being mischievous little sneaks." She smiled, causing the mini drone to fly nearly to the ceiling.

"_They are nature's tricksters along with raccoons." _Tala said with a chuckle as she watched the drone fly around.

Edana smiled, glanced at Tala. The drone's feed showed up on the monitor perfectly. She turned to observe before looking back up at the small drone. "That they are." She landed the drone on the countertop before sighing. "I've been questioned by Fairy Godmother today." She looked to the fox.

The fox rolled her eyes. _"Probably about me no doubt. She seems determined to follow my father's list of guidelines and is probably freaking out that she hasn't caught me yet." _The fox yawned and shook her head. _"Just give up already."_

Edana shook her head. "That's not like Fairy Godmother." She grabbed at her notebook again, looking to the fox. "The plan is in motion. The drone is finished and is performing beautifully." She gestured to the miniature aviation.

"_I can see that. What are you using that for?" _Tala asked, looking at the drone quizzically.

Edana walked over to the drone, gently putting it in the palm of her hand. She walked over to the bed and kneeled down so the fox could see. She held her hand open. "This little guy is going to search the perimeter of the prep school and capture what my security cams can't. I need to know this place inside and out if we are to escape. I need to know where all of the exits are located, the people who hang around there, and where the guards usually pass through. If I can time them, I can follow through with the plan I've written up." She explained, looking to the puffy animal.

Tala nodded with interest. _"Hmm...Well, it is your area of expertise, so I trust you with that aspect." _She said, eyeing the drone for a few more seconds before looking at her.

Edana smiled at it before turning her eyes back to the fox. "You have no idea…" She shook her head. "I have been working on this thing for months and it finally..!" She had to take a deep breath. "We are _so_ getting out of here." She said with a chuckle.

The fox chuckled and shook her head. _"Good. I don't want to stay in this place for too long. Schools always set me off." _She said with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

The red and black haired girls tilted her head in humor before standing. "Once I find a spare second to scan the perimeter, we can move onto phase three." She put the drone back on the counter then turned to the fox. "Tomorrow. I will do that tomorrow. For now, chillout and let me handle all of the hard stuff." She smiled at her.

Tala yawned again and stretched. _"And __**I **__will handle the stuff involving sleep." _She said before quickly dozing off.

Edana shook her head at the animal before smiling. She glanced at Tala one more time before getting to work on her computer. She tilted her head. She squinted her eyes at the screen then looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm...looks like I need to make one more run." With that, she stood up and grabbed a single key from another one of her drawers. With that, she silently left the room.

…..

Mal walked onto the Tourney Field and looked around for her friends before spotting them off to the side. She made her way over and smiled. "Hey guys." She greeted, taking a seat at the table they were at.

Jay was the first to notice her as he sipped a soda he had purchased a bit earlier. "Hey! Heard you got called into the office…" He trailed off, obviously being nosey.

Evie and Carlos frowned at him before Carlos spoke. He said, "Hey, Mal. I was just telling Jay and Evie that I taught Dude a new trick!" He said, ignoring Jay's comment.

Evie chuckled, turning to her best friend. "Yeah, same old same old with us. Anything new today?" She smiled, glancing from her phone to Mal.

Mal shrugged and folded her arms. "Fairy Godmother just needed a favor of me. That's why she called me in, not anything bad really." She said, looking up at the sky.

Carlos looked to her with curiosity. "Does it have anything to do with that freak tiger attack?"

Jay perked up in excitement. "Dude, I heard that attack was sick!" He said, now sitting up fully.

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Believe it or not, no, it wasn't about that. She said that there is a shapeshifter on the loose, the daughter of Maui to be more exact." She said with a smirk.

Evie tilted her head at that, partially taking her attention from her phone. "Daughter of Maui? Isn't he a trickster god?"

Mal nodded. "Trickster Demigod of the Pacific Polynesian Islands." She said, her smirk widening. "His daughter was also the eagle that sent Chad to the hospital."

Evie smirked when she heard that. "I like her already." She said with a nod while Carlos chuckled.

Jay, who was getting torn apart by curiosity, finally asked, "Why did you get called into the office already!?" He asked in exasperation.

Mal looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fairy Godmother just wanted me to keep an eye on a student for her." She said nonchalantly.

Evie blinked, tilting her head. "Oh, is she special needs?" She poked at her phone as she spoke.

Carlos shrugged. "Maybe she needed help with something? She doesn't have to be special needs for Fairy Godmother to ask Mal to watch her."

Jay chuckled. "So she called you so you could babysit?" He said taking another sip of his soda.

"Not...exactly. She wants me to keep an eye out for anything _strange _or off about the student and report back. Not sure why, she just does." Mal said, looking thoughtful at her words.

They all looked at her with interest when she said this. Jay looked at her with curiosity. "Huh...sounds interesting. What's the kid's name?" He took another large sip.

Mal took a moment to remember before she looked at them. "I only got a first name, but her name is Edana." She said, leaning onto the table and propping her head up.

Carlos nearly jumped out of his seat in shock when he heard that. "_Edana?_ Like, Edana, _Edana?"_ He questioned with widened eyes.

Mal blinked at how surprised he was. "Uh, yes?" She looked at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

Carlos looked at her and blinked. "Well...I only know of one Edana and she is the smartest girl I know." He turned to them and said, "We used to work together in robotics. She's...pretty unique." He said, looking off to the side.

"Huh. Good to know." Mal muttered, mentally taking note of what he said.

He nodded before tapping his hand against the table. "It's weird. She's kinda like a VK, bit I heard she's Auradonian."

Evie blinked at that, finally putting her phone down. "An Auradonian that acts like a VK?" She looked to Mal with a raised eyebrow.

Jay smirked, "Wow. Never heard _that_ one before. How come I've never noticed this chick?" He looked toward Carlos who shrugged.

"She doesn't usually hang around places." He tilted his head. "I don't think she's very social..."

Mal internally groaned. "So, I basically have to stalk her. Great." She said, shaking her head at the thought of stalking someone just as a favor.

Jay chuckled. "Don't think of it as stalking. Think of it as detective work." He said before breaking into laughter.

"That's legal and justifiable, stalking is the opposite." Mal said in an almost deadpan-like tone.

Evie smiled turning to Mal. "Well, if Fairy Godmother wants you to stalk her, I am sure it's for a good reason." She put her phone away. "Especially if she is anything like Carlos described."

"You're probably right, why else would she ask _me _to stalk a student?" Mal asked aloud, shaking her head at herself.

Carlos nodded, fully agreeing. "Yeah, from what I've heard, Edana is pretty slippery. She probably asked you since you were "one of the best." He chuckled before frowning. "Be careful, though. Did you hear about what she did to that teacher?" He looked to her with a questioning look.

Mal nodded. "Oh, I heard alright. I'm keeping my distance anyway." She said, raising her hands for emphasis.

Jay blinked. "Wait..._she's _the girl that karate kicked that teacher?" He sat his soda down and nodded. "Yeah. FG picked you for a reason." He smirked at the girl.

Evie nodded in agreement. "That must be the reason why. She would never ask you to follow a regular student around. I just find it weird that she's...Auradonian…" She said, completely baffled.

"Same. It's just one of those things you don't expect and even when you hear it you still don't believe it." Mal said in agreement, already going over the base of a plan.

Carlos shrugged before offering Mal a smile. "I wish you the best of luck." He said, relaxing in his seat once more.

Mal sighed and pushed her seat out. "Well, I should get started on a plan. I'll certainly need one. I'll see you guys later." She said, smiling at them before she began walking off.

They waved at her while she walked off. As soon as she was gone Jay said, "Dude, I bet Edana's gonna lose her."

Carlos chuckled and began to dig in his pockets for money. "I'm putting my money on Mal!" He finally pulled out some bills.

Jay shook his head. "No way! Edana is totally going to smoke Mal! I bet you fifty bucks!" He laughed.

Carlos nodded with a smirk. "You're on!"

Evie looked up at them with an exasperated look in her eyes. She shook her head at them before texting on her phone again, tuning out the two boys that were debating over the winner.

* * *

Hasta leugo: See you later

Yo soy unica: I am unique

Lo siento: I'm sorry

Hey again guys! Here's another chapter for you all and don't worry I will still be updating my other story as well. Hope you peoples enjoyed it. Fave, follow, or comment!

SuperNova out⭐


	4. Weird Day

"Today feels...weird," Edana said, looking out of the window at all of the random students going about their day.

Tala looked at her as she tried to get comfy. "Feels...slow." She said before shifting into a cat. _"Nevermind." _She muttered before hopping onto her bed and beginning to drag some blankets to create a blanket mountain.

Edana glanced at the shapeshifter with halved eyes before wiping the dust off of her black jacket. "Huh...maybe it's just me." She shrugged as she walked into her bathroom.

Tala looked up at the ceiling before comically letting out a meow as she unintentionally backed off of the bed. The cat 'hmphed' and shot a golden-eyed glare at the blankets. _"Maybe." _She replied absentmindedly, hopping back on her bed and resuming her task.

At the sound of the meow, Edana peeked her head out of the door, revealing a toothbrush that hung from her mouth. She glanced at the cat, shook her head, and ran back into the bathroom. After a few splashing sounds, the sound of water stopped as she walked out of the bathroom. "Okay. I think I am good to go today. What do you think? Does it look like I can pop a balloon or what?" She said, referring to her black hoodie, white polo shirt along with a plaid purple skirt. Her black shoes were also covered in a variety of studs and spikes. Her armbands were also.

Tala looked her up and down as she paused her dragging for a moment. _"You can if you kick the balloon." _She answered before going back to what she was doing, not appearing to notice that she was nearing the edge of the bed again.

Edana blinked seeing the feline nearing the edge. "Uh uh...gata..? You might wanna watch the edge?" She said more like a question.

By the time Tala had registered the girl's words, she was practically on the edge. _"Wha-?" _As soon as she said this, both the cat _and _the blankets fell off the bed with the large cat meowing as it was buried under the blankets.

Edana freely laughed at that. "You have no idea how YouTube-worthy that was!" She exclaimed, glancing toward the door before grabbing her micro drone and controller.

Tala squirmed under the blankets before her head popped out of the pile. _"I don't even know what that is." _She said with halved eyes before attempting to free herself from the mountain of blankets.

Edana stopped in front of the door. "I will teach you when I get back." She opened the door and called, "See you in a bit!" Before closing the door and rushing off.

8888888888

Carlos yawned and rewarded himself with a lengthy stretch as he walked beside Mal. He had gotten his proper rest...sort of. He got enough, but he took an extra hour to finish dusting off his collection of Incredibles action figures. He had been putting it off for so long that he couldn't rest knowing that they were being neglected. Of course, he heard plenty of lip from Dude of how he was going to be tired since he had a "fragile schedule.'' Carlos figured that he would get a cup of coffee on the way to school.

Unfortunately, he did not get to grab a cup of coffee before school. The lack of that extra hour caused him to sleep a little late and that was not going to cut it. Not for the person he wanted to talk to. She had a very strict schedule herself and didn't like to stay longer than necessary. So...he had to go to school without that extra hour _and_ the coffee.

He turned to his companion. "So...do you know where to look for her? If not, I could help." He told the purple-haired girl.

Mal 'hmmed' at that as she glanced around. "I was just gonna head to the cafeteria." She admitted with a shrug, shoving her hands in her pockets as she scanned the passing groups of students.

Carlos nodded in agreement as his lips curled into a pleasant smile. "Good call." He said as he looked about. That's when his smile fell. In its place stood a look of confusion. "Do...do you know what she looks like?"

Mal blinked and looked down at the ground. "Uh…" She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at him. "Well, it is an awfully good thing you joined me today." She said with a small chuckle, indicating that she did _not _know.

Carlos's smile grew tenfold as he let out a chuckle of his own. "What are the odds, eh?" He smiled. "I can help you spot her. When you see her once, you will be able to notice her easily." He looked around once they entered the cafeteria teaming with students.

Mal nodded at that, glancing about the large room as her eyes narrowed. "Lucky for me." She murmured, keeping an eye out for anything particularly strange.

It didn't take Carlos twenty seconds before saying, "Found her." with a raised eyebrow.

Mal turned her head to see what he was seeing and she blinked. "Wow...You weren't kidding." She commented, slightly dumbfounded that she had never noticed the girl before, especially with that kind of outfit.

Carlos chuckled a bit before turning to Mal. "She's wearing a purple top hat." He turned his attention back to the girl making herself comfortable in her seat, tossing her spiked backpack to the side. "I haven't seen her with one of those before. Bet you she "found it"." He shook his head with an amused smile.

Mal quietly took a seat at a nearby table and folded her arms. "One of those types, eh?" She asked, referring to the fact that the girl had 'found' the hat.

Carlos nodded, glancing from Mal to the black and red-haired girl. "Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. "She's super smart too. She's a really good inventor. She even gave me suggestions for the 3-D printer."

"Huh," Mal mumbled in slight amazement, observing the girl as she tilted her head. _I didn't think this school had that many inventors, besides Carlos of course. _She thought, pursing her lips before leaning back in her chair.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, she's really good. The only thing is...she would rather use her 'powers' for the dark side." He chuckled as he glanced at the vending machine nearby.

Mal appeared surprised at that and looked at him. "_Seriously_?" Her voice was laced with disbelief before she looked back at the girl.

Carlos, a while ago, was as surprised as she was. "Pretty much." He shrugged. "She has her own reason behind it, but that's the basic summary. She...likes it...I guess." He looked up in thought.

Mal hummed and nodded. "Well...That is a first for me." She said, drumming her fingers on the table.

He chuckled and said, "Same here. An Auradonian that loves crime? That is ironic on so many levels."

Mal chuckled back. "It just sounds so...unnatural." She said, shaking her head at the thought.

He smirked at her before saying, "At least now you understand why Fairy Godmother cringed when you say her name." He chuckled.

Mal nodded and looked at him. "Good to know what I'm dealing with." She said with a small smile, folding her arms before looking elsewhere.

Carlos took one last glance at the vending machine then glanced at Edana. "Imma go to the vending machine, then drop by and say 'hi'. We are friends...I think." He said, standing and putting his hands in his pockets.

Mal shrugged and pulled out her phone. "You do that, I'll be...here, I guess." She said, pausing a bit before nodding as she glanced up to look at Edana.

The girl seemed to be holding something small on her hands while looking up at the ceiling. She now seemed to be wearing glasses.

Carlos glanced at Edana. "She seems occupied. It doesn't seem like she's moving right now." He began to move toward the machine. "I better hurry up. Be right back." He said before heading off.

Mal gave him a nod before he ventured off in the direction of the vending machine. He already knew what he wanted to get. He also knew that it wasn't for him. When he finally reached the machine, the thought for a few seconds before pulling out his wallet. He grabbed a dollar from it before pulling it out and inserting it into the machine. He eagerly pressed the number '5' which is for the fifth row. On the fifth row, sat many Payday bars and one of them was going to be his.

When the bar fell to the bottom, he reached into the machine and pulled it out with a giddy expression. "I would like to see her shoo me away with this in my hand." He mumbled proudly.

He smiled as he looked around before walking into the crowd. At a different angle, things looked slightly different. Carlos wasn't worried, though. As unique as Edana is, he'd find her as easily as the first time. He kept his eye out for anything that stuck out.

Not even seconds later there was a commotion on the other half of the cafeteria with several people backing up while a young woman with blue eyes, red hair, a futuristic-looking prosthetic arm and an outfit that somehow looked even _more _futuristic, was standing in the center of the area. She appeared to be messing with her arm before her suit suddenly flashed different patterns, almost as if it were trying to blend into something. Either she didn't notice or care, but the number of students gawking at the sight of her only increased the more she fiddled with her prosthetic.

Carlos watched the scene with wide eyes before he blinked. He tilted his head at the girl before his eyes widened. "No way…"

He hurriedly ripped his gym bag off of his back. After that, he swiftly opened it and tore through it, ravenously searching for something. He grinned brightly as his fingers touched the familiar surface and pulled it out. "Yes! My Incredibles comic! She should be in issue forty-seven…" He said as he began to scramble through the pages.

Then he froze. He glanced at the picture of the young woman in the comic and the one fiddling with her arm in real life. Same hair...same clothes...there is _no_ mistaking that arm. "Oh...my…" He let out something close to a squeak mixed with a scream. He had to get a closer look.

So, he ran to get a closer look, moving like a snake through the crowd. "Excuse me! Sooorryy!" He said until he pushed through everyone. The sight of the woman nearly made him faint. "Oh...my...GAH! Beretta!? Is that really you?" He looked away for a moment. "Either you are real or I am hallucinating from a lack of sleep…" he mumbled before gawking once again.

The young woman paused as her suit flashed to a different pattern while her eyes began to glow in an almost robotic way as she examined the boy. Her eyes narrowed before she smacked her arm and suddenly pushed through the crowd of students then charged out of the cafeteria.

Carlos looked at her leave in awe. "She...has...THE ROBOTIC EYES!?"

Next thing the other students know, a rushing Carlos bulldozed through them screaming, "SHE'S REAL! SHE'S REAL! SHE'S REAL! SHE'S REEEEAAAAALLLL!" He chuckled madly.

That was also all Edana heard as he ran toward her. He narrowly ran her over as he struggled to stop. He nearly fell and could barely catch his breath. He just kept pointing to the open comic in his hand. "I...she! It's..!" He pointed frantically to the exit. "It was-she-was-!"

After a while, Edana turned to him in surprise...and concern. "Carlos, amigo. Use your words, okay?" She said, before looking somewhere else.

Carlos nodded so fast Edana had to glance and make sure he was okay. She shook her head and turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Carlos heavily swallowed before finally saying, "Beretta! From the comic book! I saw her! She went that way! She's real! She...SCANNED MEEEEE!" He said jumping around the cafeteria.

Edana blinked a couple of times before raising her glasses to rest on her forehead. "Uhh...Carlos." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" She tilted her head.

Carlos froze. "W-I...that's not important. The important part is that I met a real-life comic book character and she ran through _that door!"_

When Edana still looked horribly lost, He rolled his eyes and handed her the comic. He also handed her the Payday. "Here and that's for you, by the way."

Edana glanced at the Payday before grasping it and smiling. "Gracias, Carlos. Now...what is this about..?" She asked looking at the comic titled "The Incredibles" in large yellow and red print. "Oh. Please. Don't let me sit through another one of your fanboy sessions…" She pleaded with him.

He grinned before saying, "Ah, so you remember the names of the characters and issue fifteen?"

"Unfortunately…" Edana wilted, knowing there was no way out this time.

Carlos' grin somehow grew larger as he turned to (daresay) his favorite part of the comic. "See? This is where _Syndrome, _Mr. Incredible's nemesis, was about to try and blast him with Beretta's infamous _death ray!"_

Edana looked at him dryly as she focused more on him and his wife gestures more than the book itself. "Mhm hm…"

Not minding her, he turned a page and pointed to the woman in the largest picture. "And this is Beretta!" He said with energy.

Edana blinked before inhaling. "So...you are telling me that you saw _this_…" She gestured to the futuristic, robotic girl on the picture. "walking about our school?"

Carlos shrugged. "Well...she wasn't walking. She was meddling with her suit...BUT SHE WAS HERE!" He exclaimed, somehow gaining more energy than before.

Edana looked at him blankly for a few seconds before silently packing up her things.

Carlos blinked. Then he laughed and said, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

Edana stood, now fully packed. "To class. It starts in ten and...you made me crash my drone." She presses a button and the tiny aircraft returned, landing in the palm of her hand. She threw her backpack on and smirked at the taller boy. She began to walk off as he protested.

"But we didn't talk about the-!"

"Nope!"

"Or the-!"

"_Nope!"_

Carlos sighed in defeat. Then his face twisted into its own smirk. "Can you at least tell me where you got the hat?"

Edana glanced up at the purple steampunk style top hat. It's chains dangled as they clicked against the pair of goggles that rested on the hat. "Found it." She turned to him and chuckled as she disappeared from sight.

Carlos shook his head at the peculiar girl before deciding to find Mal once again. "_She's reeeeeaaaaal..! Hehehehe!"_ He whispered before giddily making his way through the crowd himself.

88888888

Edana looked at her materials with sheer boredom. _"Well...at least this is better than Remedial Goodness…"_ She thought as Carlos mixed chemicals beside her.

He was cautious and careful. Basically, he was everything that Edana wasn't at the moment. Carlos reread the instructions before adding a drop of vinegar to the mixture. He smiled before turning to Edana with confusion.

"Edana?" He called. "You do realize that you have to participate to get credit for the lab, right?" He glanced down at the beaker then back to her.

Edana glanced at him dryly before saying. "Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be graduated already?" Her glance roved about the room until she caught sight of Abigail sitting in the far corner.

Carlos huffed at that statement. "It's not a bad thing to want to help out the teachers, is it?" He said, adding another drop.

Edana, who was now subtly swooning over the other girl, snapped her attention back to the beaker. She grabbed the chemicals, poured the required amount into the main beaker all at once, then sighed as the solution turned into the required purple color.

She looked at the surprised boy. "Carlos. You and I both know that I am beyond this." She said gesturing to the mixture. "This is like trying to teach an eight-year-old their ABC's!" She throws off her goggles and unbeknownst to her, smack a random girl on top of her head.

Ignoring the sound of protest, Edana folds her arms upon the table and frustratedly rests her head on them. "I would much rather be exploring the properties of magic and how it could be used to power things...such as the tech in my room. Magical builders are not called magical builders for nothing." Edana shrugged. "Heck, how do you think I power my own inventions?"

Carlos blinked at that. "You use...magic?" He looked at her in shock.

Edana chuckled before shaking her head. "I am no magician." She gestured to the window and said, "Magic is everywhere in this land. I just take...say...a blade of grass, extract the magic from it, and boom! Raw magic! It's plant-based, but still."

She shook her head, bringing her attention to her table. " I just wish I had a bigger extractor. Bigger extractor, more magic. Different _types_ of magic…" She looked around in deep thought.

Before Carlos could respond, one of the teachers called for the class's attention. "Oh, I think Honey Lemon wants us."

Edana blinked before looking up at the teacher who didn't mind if her students could call her by her nickname.

The woman was already beaming and was even happier when she had the class's attention. She turned to her assistant, who seemed to be seated and reading, and asked, "Go-Go, should you tell them or should I?" She asked happily.

Go-Go looked up from her magazine as she popped the bubble of the gum she was blowing. Shifting her gaze the class, the stoic woman folded her arms. "We have a project for you all and you're going to be placed into teams of two. Don't care what you do it on." She said, sounding rather disinterested before pulling out her phone. "Groups are decided by random, no pairing up."

The entire class groaned at that. Even Edana looked as though she was stricken. Edana leaned over to Carlos. "If I am paired up with...any of Ellie's drones I am dead."

Carlos winced and said, "Cross your fingers, pray, and whisper the words 'I believe' over and over."

Edana's gaze snapped towards the boy who was now smirking. She smacked him on the back of the head before turning her attention back to the teachers. He chuckled at her reaction and rubbed his head while Edana shook hers. She had to admit, that did make her feel better.

Go-Go shook her head at her phone before setting it down. "Okay, so my page froze." She said in annoyance before standing up and looking around the classroom. "Let's see…" She started pointing to people and gestured for them that they were paired up before pointing at Edana. "Edana, you and Beretta." She said simply before moving onto some other students.

Edana blinked before trying to look around and see who that was. Had she heard that name before?

She jumped as she heard a squeal mixed with a scream. She turned to Carlos who had started to flip out once again. He said, "How did I not know she was in this class!? The same class...as you and me...THE SAME CL-"

That's all he got to say before Edana whacked him on the head with her bookbag. "Carlos! Get ahold of yourself, you loco maniac!"

Carlos shook his head before grinning. "Sorry. I just can't believe the _she…_ you are paired up with a comic book legend!" He sighed as Edana looked at him dryly.

He pointed in the direction of said comic book legend. "Look! See? Doesn't she look just like the Beretta from the comic?" He grinned, even more, when Edana turned to see what on earth he was talking about.

The woman in the far back part of the classroom was busy working on some sort of chemical project, one that certainly had not been given in class, and seemed to be ignoring her surroundings as she continued working on whatever she was up to.

Edana blinked at the mysterious woman, playing with chemicals. She turned back to Carlos and said, "I am not doing this. I am not letting you suck me into another one of your...sci-fi schemes." She glanced at the woman again. "On another note, she is my partner so.. I guess I will go since she's not moving."

Carlos stopped gawking for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Okay. If you see anything awesome, let me know! Ooh! Especially the Iron Man suit!" He said with a slight crack to his voice.

Edana winced, not caring to ask about the suit, and wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Okay, hasta luego, I guess." She said with a sigh.

Edana made her way through other moving students. Her goal was to get to the young woman in the back of the class who seemed to still be mixing chemicals. _"What is she doing? That is an...interesting compound she is creating. I almost want a closer look._" She thought as she came closer to where the woman sat.

When she was a good distance, she called out, "You must be...Beretta?" She said, before stopping before she woman.

The woman took a moment to respond as she gingerly poured one last chemical in, turning the liquid in the beaker an almost glowing green. Picking it up, she examined it before nodding and setting it down. Finally, she looked up at the girl with a neutral expression. "I am. You must be Edana, the one I am paired up with?"

Edana shrugged, looking more at the beaker than the woman. "Yeah, that's me." She said, not sounding too interested.

Beretta nodded before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pure black vial. "I assume we must meet up to discuss the project." She commented, moving to transfer the unknown liquid from one vial to the other.

"Yes...we do…" Edana replied, raising an eyebrow at what the strange woman was doing.

Beretta hummed in reply as she poured the liquid into the black vial. She shook her head as she accidentally spilled a bit onto the desk. "And there it goes." She said with a hint of exasperation, watching as the liquid immediately melted a hole in the desk before landing on the floor and making a hole there too.

Edana gaped at the hole in the desk before looking under it and spotting the hole on the ground. She stared wide-eyed at it before looking back up to the woman. "Do you have a meeting place in mind?" She asked, choosing not to ask about the solution.

Beretta nodded as she put a cork in the vial and shoved it into her bag, not appearing to mind the fact that she had such a dangerous mixture of chemicals in there. "We can meet in my room. I have more materials there for the project." She said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Edana took a deep breath before shaking off what she had just witnessed. "Okay, then. Your room it is. I will stop by my place then I will come by." She glanced around the room, hoping no one else saw the table get eaten by a green splat. "...What is your room number?" She turned back to the woman questionably.

Beretta rubbed her chin as her eyes looked elsewhere. "Last room on the bottom left hallway." She said, not bothering to give a number before she began walking away.

Edana's eyes halved at this before she shook her head and headed back for her own book bag. Thankfully, the class was now over. "Harold, remind me to pick up three vials before I leave my room."

Harold beeped before asking, "Empty or full?"

Edana looked around. "Full." She answered secretively before exiting the classroom.

Harold beeped in confirmation before Edana saw Carlos in the hallway. "Nope!" She said to him before taking off as he laughed at her reaction.

888888888

Edana opened her door with a confused expression. Afterward, she closed her door with the same expression. With a raised eyebrow, she said, "I have had the _weirdest _day." She shook her head before heading over to her self. She glanced at the blanket pile before fiddling with her inventions.

Tala emerged from the blanket pile and stared at her before transforming back into a human. "And _I _have had the slowest day. It feels like everything is moving at the pace of a snail." She said with a groan before falling onto her bed.

Edana picked up her magic extractor, looking it over. The device resembled an hourglass and was at least the height of a textbook. Four vials were resting on holders attached to the machine and they were filled with a glowing, smokey substance.

Edana smirked before she took a vial filled with sparkling green with her. "I wish I could say the same about my day. For one, Carlos screamed in my ear at least six times today. For two, I am paired up with a girl who burned a hole in a table." She stated, putting the vial in her backpack pocket.

Tala closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach. "Sounds fun." She said, her words slightly muffled by a pillow.

Edana looked at her in exasperation. "Just how lazy are you, Tala?"

"When stuck in a room? Very." Tala replied back, blindly reaching for a bag of chips nearby.

Edana shook her head at the girl. "I am gonna have to show you the town, or _something._" She walked toward her door again. "In the meantime, I have a project to work on. Be back in an hour or two." She said, opening the door.

Tala lifted her head and yawned before waving the girl off. "Enjoy yourself." She told Edana before grabbing the remote and chips.

Edana gave the girl one last half-eyed glance before heading out of the room. She made sure to close the door behind her before continuing her course. "She said the last room on the bottom left hallway…"

She looked around for the staircase. Since she was used to locating the stairs to get to her own room, she found them easily and made her way down swiftly. "Bottom floor, I guess."

She turned to head down the hall. She also kept her eyes on the left side since the girl said that her room would be on that specific side. Edana recalled that it was the last door, so it wasn't hard to find.

She looked the door up and down before saying, "...Huh. Guess this is it." She knocked. "Hey, it's Edana. Here for the project?" She called.

There was the sound of something being set down before the person inside the room cleared their throat. "Alice, get the door." She said aloud. Not even a second later the door opened on its own with a beep like sound.

Edana's eyes widened before she curiously entered the room. She made sure to close the door before saying, "Um...yeah. Your door opened by itself." She turned, her eyes roaming about the room. "Holy frijoles…"

In the middle of the room, which looked more like a lab straight out of a sci-fi movie, was Beretta situated in a pure white chair surrounded by blue holograms. "My door does that." She stated, appearing to be working on several things at once.

Edana had not moved from her spot near the door. She just stood there with her mouth agape as her hand reached down to unstrap her nunchucks from the side of her hip. "Wake up." She told herself as she swung them around and gave herself a whack on the head.

Inflammation and pain immediately spread around the inflicted area. "Ow. Not dreaming." She reattached her nunchucks before walking deeper into the futuristic room.

The chair that Beretta was sitting in spun around so that the woman was facing the girl. She moved the holograms down before looking at the girl, her fingers still rapidly typing despite the fact that she wasn't looking. "I can assure you that this is real." She said, turning her eyes to see a robot approaching her.

Edana blinked as her eyes eagerly traveled from one thing to another. "Good to know...uh. What are we working on?" She said, getting right to the point.

Beretta hummed as the robot, which happened to be a robotic panther, stared down Edana. "Well, we can choose our project if I understood it correctly. I was thinking of a robot of some sort." She said, completely ignoring the robot as she pulled up several diagrams on the holographic screen.

Edana eyed the panther robot with a raised eyebrow. "I can do that, but what I can't do is get mauled by robot panthers." She continued to eye the mechanical beast.

Beretta's eyes flickered to the panther before she snapped her fingers. "Samara, disengage." She said simply, prompting the panther to glow a bit before letting out a mechanical growl and stalking off elsewhere.

Edana watched the panther walk off before running a hand through her hair. "Deep breath. Get it done and get out." She mumbled to herself in a slight panic.

Then she turned to the woman, finally getting a good look at her. "So, where do I...yeah." She said as her eyes looked her up and down.

Beretta snapped her fingers once more before a seat like hers floated out of a nearby closet with a droid rolling in along with it. The woman paid the droid no mind as she waved her prosthetic arm to make the chair stop. "I have a 3D printer wired up in here along with some spare parts we can use." She said, gesturing to the printer and to an area on the other side of the room that had piles upon piles of random tech gadgets and computer screens.

Edana's heart stopped at the sight of all of those spare gizmos. "Okay." She said, making her way over to a pile of parts. "What are we going to make for the project? I hope it is something that blows fire." She chuckled, examining a few things.

Beretta shrugged as she pulled up a different blueprint. "Well, I had a few simpler ideas in mind, however, we _could _make something that breaths fire. I know I have a drake blueprint somewhere…" She said, taking what the girl said seriously.

Edana blinked in surprise and awe before saying, "You have drake..?" She abandoned that sentence as she shook her head. "I was joking. Maybe we should start with something that won't get me called into the office." She said, glancing at the woman with a slight smile.

Beretta blinked when she heard that. "...I'll keep it in a maybe file." She said, sliding the blueprint off the screen before turning her attention back to the screen as she mumbled a few things under her breath.

While the woman was occupied, Edana fished through the pile of parts as she tilted her head. "You've got some great stuff here. It would be easy to make a firewall breach demonstration." She chuckled as she thought, _"...and possibly a hoverboard. I have been wanting to actually succeed the next time I try to make one."_

Beretta frowned for a moment before tilting her head. "Yes, but I feel as if that won't demonstrate our capabilities. Creating a robot that could…" She paused, trying to think of something simple. "...solve a Rubik's cube extremely fast or one that could paint a masterpiece, are things that would put them on display."

Edana tried to turn her attention to the girl, only to look down and see a black, round droid looking right at her. She tilted her head at it. "Those sound so boring. The only robots I make, tear things to shreds." She said, not breaking contact with the circular robot.

Beretta raised an eyebrow at her words. "So you _want _a destructive robot? I have blueprints for a lion, tiger, eagle, dinosaur, 'flying terror', a mech, and I also have a few aquatic ones that fit the destructive capabilities." She said as she listed off the blueprints, not looking away from her various screens.

More than half of those caught Edana's attention. She smiled at the thought before she sighed. "As awesome as those sound, no." She threw some of the spare parts into her backpack. "Since I am me...Auradon would throw the book at me for showing up with a solar powered tricycle. Paint bot it is." She stated, still concerned that the droid is still staring.

Beretta nodded with the smallest of smiles. "Good choice…I should make a few of those others anyway." She said that second part to herself as she pulled up the paint bot blueprint.

Edana smiled briefly before going back to her dry expression, placing more gadgets into her backpack. Next, she looked down to see if the droid was still there. Lo and behold he was.

Edana frowned and said, "Uh, do you need something from me?" She asked the robot, hoping to shoo it away. "Go..!" She tried to wave it away. "Adios! Goodbye! Go. Away."

The droid looked at her blankly prompting Edana to facepalm. The droid did respond in a series of happy beeps and squeaks.

Edana looked at him dryly before zipping up her bag and walking to the other side of the room. Oddly, the droid followed her and looked up just as he did before.

Edana stared before pointing at the robot. "Is he always like this?" She asked Beretta.

Beretta looked at the droid for a moment before looking back at her screens. "Happy? Yes. Like a puppy? Yes. I don't keep track of all my droids so thats all I can say." She said simply, twisting her face in concentration as she worked on a blueprint.

Edana looked down at the black, shiny droid. "Just don't crush my feet, bien?" She pulled out her Payday bar and opened it.

The droid beeped happily as it followed her over to where Beretta was currently.

Edana peered at the hologram before asking, "So, what are we working with?" She tilted her head at the current layout.

Beretta made the hologram larger before rubbing her chin. "We are going to be working with a modified model of a battlebot I built a while back. It is incredibly versatile and I believe I can program it to be a master at painting in a week at most." She gestured to the diagram of the robot as it came to life and began doing several karate moves.

Edana looked at the bot, clearly impressed. "You made a battlebot?" She shook her head at the discovery.

Beretta nodded with a small smile. "My father requested a team of bots that would be his 'ninjas' when he snuck into a base. They are full-size, about 5'5, and appear human-like aside from the coloring." She said, pointing out every human-like feature on the robot.

Edana nodded as she chuckled. "Huh...I thought I was the only weirdo around here that built stuff like this." She shrugged. "Now I feel less lonely." She said, bending down to pet the droid. The droid leaned into all of the affection.

Beretta shrugged and shook her head. "Building and making concoctions are the only things I can do nowadays." She said, lacing her fingers together as her eyes glowed, prompting the holograms to begin moving on their own.

The droid happily beeped as Edana petted its round body. "Really?" She glanced at the girl. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean?" The droid leaned back when she began to scratch its 'stomach'.

Beretta paused as the holograms stopped moving for a moment, only beginning to move again when she blinked. "I...Since I was born I was always given something to do, either by my father or by some government wanting a death weapon. I _always _had something to do, never once found myself doing nothing." She shook her head. "Now...I am starting to find myself doing nothing at times."

Edana blinked, looking up from the droid. "Is that a bad thing?" She looked up at the woman, continuing her scratches.

"To some, no. To me, however, it indicates that I...am not needed, I suppose. Without people and father demanding me for the next weapon to destroy the world...I don't know what to do." Beretta said, keeping up a neutral expression as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Edana nodded, hiding the fact that she was having a mental crisis. _"He's not right! He will never be right! Making weapons to take over the world? Chido! Her being a comic book villain? Hell no! One thing is for sure...I have to visit this dorm more often…"_

Edana shook her head. She looked down to see the droid wondering why she stopped petting him. She smiled and began to rub his head. "Huh." She said. "Sounds like you need another hobby."

"If only it was that easy," Beretta said quietly, opening her glowing eyes to look at the holograms again.

Edana winced, looking up at her again. "Lo siento, I'm sorry. Did I make you feel bad? My vocabulary is garbage." She paused petting the droid. "I am sure you could find another hobby. There are tons!" She said, reaching for her backpack.

Beretta shook her head. "That...isn't how that works with me. Inventing, designing, and creating things of mass destruction is the only thing my brain is good for, as my father puts it." She said, tilting her head in thought.

Edana raised an eyebrow at that. "So...you've never tried to do anything else before? Anything that did not involve a robot?" She opened her backpack.

"Nope. My father always told me that other things were a waste of my intelligence and he's had me inventing since I could walk. I made my first weapon at five and my first robot at eight. I haven't done anything he hasn't told me to do." Beretta explained, folding her arms with a shake of her head.

Edana pulled out a container with sympathy in her eyes. "...You've never had a childhood?" She turned to her fully.

Beretta paused, looking genuinely confused for a moment before she blinked. "Does spending all your waking hours creating weapons, learning alternative energy sources, and self-teaching yourself count?"

Edana's eyes halved. "No."

"Oh...then no…" Beretta trailed off, averting her eyes to something else in the room.

Edana stood and made her way over to Beretta's chair. She leaned on the side of it, glancing at the droid as it followed. "Kids are supposed to do...fun stuff. Spontaneous stuff without thinking of the consequences." She turned to her. "For example, staying up playing games all night. Going to movie theaters and watching scary movies in 3D. Baking cookies and hosting tea parties...or in my case TMNT masquerades." She chuckled. "That kind of stuff."

"I…" Beretta sighed softly. "The only thing that was spontaneous was my final creation, the one I did not tell my father about. I just thought about it and decided to do it...didn't think about how it could go wrong or the consequences that would come with it." She explained, her eyes narrowing as she thought.

Edana paused then nodded in approval. "...Well. That's one way of being spontaneous." She said with a smirk.

"Too spontaneous. It blew up in my face and spit me out in a matter of mere seconds." Beretta said, being rather vague with her choice of words.

Deciding not to pry, she sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "...Alright. That does it." She said, putting the container on the counter and grabbing her backpack.

Beretta glanced at her with a single eyebrow raised. "Hmm?" She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Edana looked to the woman and said, "Yeah...no, I can't do this. You have got to get out of this lab-room-dorm?" She shook her head, giving up what the room actually was.

The droid happily released a series of beeps as it followed the red and black haired girl back to where Beretta was.

"...Why would I do that?" Beretta asked, tilting her head in genuine confusion.

Edana looked at her in exasperation. Even the droid let out a sound close to a sigh. "Because…" Edana started. "That's where civilization is." She dramatically gestured, "A _beautiful _day. The sky is clear, the grass is green, and new fun things to explore!" She shrugged. "At least that's what Fairy Godmother says...and she says I don't pay attention." She mumbled the second part. "The point is, we are taking a break and heading out to explore."

Beretta blinked before looking down and slowly moving to stand up. "I..._suppose _I can step out for a moment." She said, sounding like she was against what she was saying.

The droid cheered happily as it looked at the both of them. Edana raised an eyebrow at it before heading to the door and holding it open. "After you." She said in a playful manner.

The droid happily blasted out of the room squeaking with joy. Edana blinked. "No! Not you!" She called after him before sighing.

Beretta stared at the girl as she absentmindedly picked up a cube of some sort and shoved it in her bag. She grabbed a few other things and also slipped on a black armband before lifting up her bag and walking towards the door. "I'll have Alice watch for him." She commented, referring to the droid as she gazed at Edana.

Edana turned to the woman in confusion. "Alice? Who's Alice?" She asked, averting her own eyes from the woman's stare.

"My AI system, Alice is wired up to the school's cameras and also a dozen micro-sized invisible drones that are constantly going around the school. Alice can find anything around this place and reports back to me of anything interesting." Beretta informed her, bringing up a hologram using her prosthetic.

Edana tilted her head. "Oh...so she's like Harold." She nodded to herself with a smile as she began to head down the hall.

"Ah, Alice reported that there was another AI within the school. I suppose it is the Harold you speak of." Beretta said aloud, tilting her head in thought as she got rid of the hologram.

Edana blew a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Heh. Yup, that's him." She scratched her head. "Harold is...my AI system." She said becoming oddly reserved.

"I see. He is quite advanced for this land, not as much as Alice, but certainly many steps up from the technology around here." Beretta said, choosing to look at her surroundings as she spoke.

Edana shrugged. "I am surprised he turned out as great as he did myself." She shook her head. "Technology is not the best in Auradon. This place is big on magic. Maybe the tech is better in Japan..? I might need to check that out…" She said the second half to herself.

Beretta nodded in thought. "Ask Honey Lemon or Ms. Tomago, they are both from Japan and I gained quite the amount of information from them. Ms. Tomago especially." She said, remembering how the stoic woman summarized it up. "She said that it is a "Whole 'other world" where she's from."

Edana smiled at that and nodded. "_Okay_. I will definitely make Japan a place to stop during my travels." She said, leading Beretta out of the school building.

* * *

Hello again guys! I am so excited for the future of this story and I am super excited for you all as well! Yes, the Incredibles are a comic book in this dimension and Edana is determined that she won't fall for Carlos' games.

Also, if you guys have questions don't be afraid to comment or on me. I always answer within a reasonable time (especially if my email does its job). Anyway fav, follow, comment, and I will see you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	5. The Project

Edana lead the mysterious woman outside of the school building with a bright smile as the sun attacked her eyes. She looked to her, still holding her smile, "Welcome to the great outdoors! Can you feel the energy in the air?" She said while spinning around dramatically.

Beretta lifted her head up and took a deep breath. "The air is cleaner here." She commented, glancing around with squinted eyes.

Edana grinned and said, "Exactly! You can't get this quality O2 in your dorm." She turned to the parking lot. "I did want to go to a few places. Did you want to take my car or yours?"

Beretta silently reached into her bag before pulling out a black cube with glowing blue lines. She effortlessly tossed it on the ground before it suddenly morphed into an extremely high tech motorcycle of some sort that was black and had glowing blue accents.

Edana's mind was blown as she looked at the vehicle before her. "What-how-huh?" She continued to look at it with her mouth agape.

Beretta simply snapped her fingers, causing the motorcycle to morph once more before it stopped. "My motorcycle, fitted for two now." She said simply, zipping up the bag as a helmet materialized on her head.

Edana looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "...I don't know how to ride on a motorcycle." She said before bringing her attention back to the strange vehicle.

Beretta walked over to it before pushing a panel up and getting on it, her hands going to two handles that were oddly on the front tire. "You don't need to, I'm the driver." She stated, her robotic eyes glowing as a helmet seemingly formed in the seat behind her.

Edana looked from the helmet to the redhead cautiously before making her way over. She took the helmet in her hands as she got onto the motorcycle. "Uhh...where's the seat belt?" She said while looking around and putting on the helmet.

As soon as the other girl was in, the panel that Beretta lifted up lowered and an almost invisible barrier surrounded the motorcycle. "Don't need one. The gravity is adjusted here so that our bodies are glued to the seats while we are in motion. There is no possible way of someone flying out during the events of a crash." Beretta said, her helmet glowing as several holograms appeared on the inside of her helmet.

Edana blinked. "That's reassuring." She glanced at the vehicle before saying, "Okay. We are going to an area I know of downtown."

Beretta nodded as the vehicle glowed, the panels covering it slowly camouflaging it to its surroundings. "I've already downloaded the map." She informed her, eyes narrowing as she tested out the handles.

Edana nodded to her and smiled. "Okay, just head to the city, then." She said getting comfortable in her seat.

Beretta simply nodded once more before the motorcycle let out an unworldly hum and took off at an incredibly fast speed. "We'll be there in minutes." She said, her voice low but surprisingly audible despite the speed they were going.

Edana was instantly frozen as soon as the vehicle took off. Everything blew by so fast, her eyes could barely keep track. Eventually she just decided to keep her eyes closed. "Great…" She said, putting her fear aside.

Beretta merely hummed in reply as music began playing softly. She seemed unaffected by the high speeds as she drove the strange vehicle with ease, almost as if it was second nature. Clicking her tongue as they began to slow down to a normal, still admittingly high speed before she did a maneuver and drifted to a stop. "And we are here." She commented, rolling her shoulders as the holograms disappeared from her helmet.

Edana opened one eye before the other. "I...think...my heart stopped working…" She said with a shiver.

Beretta pushed the panel up, letting the sunlight in before she stood up. Her helmet dematerialized and she glanced at her surroundings. "So this is the city? My theory was right, it appears even more unadvanced somehow." She stated, her voice laced with a hint of confusion.

Edana, finally making her way from the vehicle, said, "Like I said, Auradon is all about nature and magic. Tech? Hmm...not so much." She shrugged before walking.

Beretta glanced at the motorcycle before it suddenly morphed back into a cube and flew into her hand. The woman unzipped her bag before slipping it in and zipping it back up like it was the most normal thing. "Ah, yes. The supposed magic everyone keeps speaking of. I'm beginning to think it is more of an energy source rather then some fantasy nonsense."

Edana glanced at her with a look before looking ahead. "Magic is fantasy and energy at the same time. Magic is magic." She stated plainly.

"Magic here is an energy source, not some daydream cooked up by writers to explain what cannot be by science." Beretta commented, shoving her hand in her pocket while she flexed her prosthetic fingers.

Edana looked to her, putting her hands into her jacket pockets. "Magic is not just a mere energy source." She looked around before saying, "It has many attributes. Energy is one of them."

"Any other attribute is not to believed unless proven. I harvest the sun's energy for all of my creations and all its attributes have been proven." Beretta turned her robotic gaze to the girl. "The same cannot be said for magic."

Edana looked at her in surprise before she smirked. "Oh? So you need proof?" She kept her smirk before responding. "Good thing I happen to dabble in alchemy."

Beretta's eyes narrowed. "Very well. I have been able to prove its usage as a sustainable energy source. Auradon doesn't use it properly, if they did they would be far more advanced of a society." She explained, pursing her lips as she set her prosthetic hand on her hip.

Edana nodded in agreement. "Auradon really would, but they don't have anyone like me who extracts the magical essence from elements to hone their raw energy." She smirked again. "Since magic is _more_ than an energy source. They would be able to do far greater things than become an advanced society."

Beretta shrugged slightly. "They would thrive if they only used their minds. I have begun to dabble in extraction technology, I originally used it to harvest the sun's energy for all of my devices. My father inquired if I would use it for more deadly purposes...I didn't respond to his question." She said with a small frown.

"First things first, your dad sounds awesome." She said, glancing at the woman. "Second things second, you need to have the magic, tamed, filtered, mixed, then treated." She explained. "After that, you can utilize the access essence and throw the dust out or keep it. The dust is used for some cool stuff too." She turned to her with a smile.

"Sounds doable, I could manage such a process in a matter of hours or a day at most." Beretta paused. "As for my father, he is a supervillain, he tends to view human beings and the world differently than most. Mere talentless humans are ants, geniuses like me serve my purpose, and supers are his targets that live and breath." She said with little to no emotion, almost like she had rehearsed it.

Edana tilted her head before smiling, "You've been talking to Carlos, haven't you?" She chuckled before adjusting her hat. "He thinks you're some kind of villain daughter from a book. Good joke, by the way. You guys almost had me." She continued to chuckle.

Beretta looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I have never once spoken to your friend, I only scanned him and determined him to be of no threat. I am Beretta Kora Pine, daughter of Buddy Pine, a man who goes by the alias of Syndrome and is the mortal enemy of the family of supers known as The Incredibles. I am neither good nor bad, I'm merely the gray in between." She stated, her robotic eyes swirling with glowing blue circles.

Edana stopped before looking at her silently. That was before a smile spread on her face and she began to laugh instead of chuckle. "Wow! That was perfect!" She said running a hand through her hair as laughter bubbled from her throat. "_Someone's _a fan…" She laughed before coughing at the woman's serious expression. She stopped laughing before saying, "Fine. If you are who you say you are, prove it. For all I know you could be this...genius from another land; not another world."

Wordlessly the woman took out a few clear orbs before tossing them into the air. Immediately they began floating and spinning before slowly a blue portal formed. Beretta snapped her fingers and stepped away before something came rocketing out of the portal and into the air. It almost looked like...a suit?

Edana jumped back immediately before looking around. "What the hell was that?" She said, still looking around to find what on earth that was.

Beretta just stared at the portal before a robotic creature of some sort thundered out, sending electricity flying everywhere before it circled around Beretta. The woman didn't pay it any heed as she turned her gaze to Edana, ignoring the countless animal-type robots that were pouring from the portal.

Edana looked at all of the animal-like robots with halved eyes. "He was right, wasn't he?" She asked herself. "_Ughhhhhh_…" She groaned, throwing her head back amongst the chaos. She just decided to walk despite all of the activity.

Without even uttering a word, the animals all suddenly looked up before charging back into the portal along with the one that seemed to be most protective of Beretta. Once they were all in, the portal closed and the orbs flew back in her bag while the suit landed beside the woman. "You should listen to the words of your babbling friend more often."

Edana glanced, clearly aggravated. "He doesn't have the best track record you know." She said, putting her hands back into her pockets. "And he is not my friend."

Beretta folded her arms as the suit moved on its own next to her. "Not many at that school have a good track record despite their outward appearance." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And somehow I catch all of the hell." She replied plainly.

"They all paid to have their past covered and hidden, unfortunately for them...You can't hide anything from me once it has been in the system." Beretta said calmly as her eyes swirled and pulsed in response.

Now _that_ caught Edana's attention. She blinked, looking to Beretta. "_Really?"_ She said with a raised eyebrow.

"When I first arrived I downloaded the entire database of Auradon. Many so-called royal families are plagued by dark secrets hidden so well that they themselves cannot even find them. Nothing is hidden from me, however, I can find out anything I wish." Beretta stated as she looked away.

Edana looked at the woman a bit longer before focusing on the things ahead. She hummed in acknowledgment before looking around. "Alright. This is why I wanted to take you. It's pretty much an outdoor mall. Plenty to do and find hobbies to occupy yourself. Without robots." She stated the last part.

Beretta glanced around, not bothering to move in any direction as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her eyes flickered back to Edana before they narrowed. "What does one do at this sort of place? Besides waste money on useless garments."

Edana's eyes traveled the area before she pulled out her phone. "If you don't want to buy any...garments," She repeated. The word feeling foreign on her tongue, "You walk about, check out the trampoline gym, go to the park, get food, maybe ice cream?" She shrugged.

Beretta blinked at the words. "...Ice cream?" The comically confused look on her face was quite hilarious, to say the least.

Edana looked up from her phone and gaped. "...Don't tell me you don't…" She inhaled. "Helado? Ice cream? Frozen milk? Is it ringing any bells?" She blinked at the woman.

Beretta stared back. "What even are those things?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Edana blinked before blankly grabbing her hand and leading the woman to the nearest ice cream stand. "I will teach you how to live life even if it kills me…"

"...I don't see how it would kill you. Nothing seems lethal about this place." Beretta replied, her robotic eyes flickering around and scanning everything.

Edana inhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah...just follow me, okay?" She glanced at her when they reached the stand. "I bet we can share a sundae. We can banana...split it!" She chuckled at her joke before turning to the cringing vendor.

Beretta raised an eyebrow before turning her gaze to the sky as she heard the suit of armor blast off into the sky above her. She smirked as the people around all whipped their phones in an attempt to film it.

Edana blinked, holding a large bowl of what seemed to be two bananas covered in strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream. They were topped with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, caramel and fudge with a signature cherry on top.

Edana looked up before she shrugged. "No matter. Here we are! What do you think?" She said, holding the large bowl up to her.

Beretta peered at it as her eyes glowed. She ignored the suit of armor that was now doing tricks and rubbed her chin. "I don't know what to think." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Edana's eyes halved before she grabbed a spoon for herself and Beretta. She placed the banana split on a nearby table and motioned the woman over. "Try it. You'll like it." She said, sitting down and holding out a spoon for Beretta to take.

Beretta took the spoon and examined it for a moment before looking at the dessert and taking a spoonful. She gazed at the little 'show' in the sky as she tried it. "Hmm." She hummed, not saying much about it aside from the small smile on her face.

Edana was watching the 'show' with her usual half eyed expression before looking back at the woman. She picked up on the smile and smiled in return. "I told you so." She said before taking her own, rather large, spoon full. "Just don't eat too much at once. You'll get brain freeze."

Beretta nodded, deciding to take small spoon fulls. "I'll keep that in mind." She said simply, watching as the black and blue armor flew across the sky, entertaining the people around them thoroughly.

Edana looked from the robot to her companion nearby. She gazed at her for a moment before saying, "You don't talk much, do you robot?" She said, taking another large spoon full.

"Never had the need to. Alice is an AI, my father preferred it when I only talked when asked, and I never left my lab." Beretta commented, her eyes tracing the sky as the armor seemed to follow the path.

Edana glanced back up at the armor. "Talk to me." She stated. "I am alive, I want to listen, and I won't tell you to shut up...unless it's necessary." She chuckled, getting more of the dessert.

"What would I talk about? I do not do small talk." Beretta said, savoring another spoonful of the dessert.

Edana bit her spoon as she thought. She expected this reaction. "What's...your favorite color?" She tore her eyes from the sky to look at the woman.

"Black or blue." Beretta stated, her eyes seeming to swirl a bit more as the suit above did a few more elaborate tricks.

Edana looked at Beretta's eyes with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to comment on them. "Burgundy. Burgundy or purple. The red in my hair should let you know what my favorite color is." She gave a small smile.

Beretta nodded at this, clearly observing it. "It does." She said simply before going silent.

Edana used this time to ask another question. "Favorite animal?"

"Panther. Mythological, Kirin." Beretta said back, taking another spoonful of the ice cream.

Edana folded her arms. "I bet you can't guess mine." She looked at her with a smirk as she looked at the woman.

Beretta's lips quirked upwards as her eyes spun faster and faster until they abruptly glowed and stopped. "Your favorite animal is the duck." She said calmly, taking a spoonful of what was left and enjoying it.

Edana nearly dropped her spoon in surprise. She blinked for a moment before sputtering, "Bu-wha-how did you..?" Then her eyes widened. "You scanned me, didn't you? That's cheating!" She smiled at that.

"I'm not good nor evil, that means cheating is still in my roundhouse. Besides, you already saw my favorite animals, Samara was in my dorm and the Kirin, Raidon, was standing near me earlier." Beretta said, her small smirk still remaining.

Edana scoffed and looked at her as she tilted her head, slightly impressed. "I didn't scan you for the answers, though." She said, pushing the last bit over to Beretta.

Beretta nodded as she took another small spoonful. "That is because you do not have my eyes. You want my eyes you first have to lose your own." She said, smirking at the taste of the dessert.

Edana looked down before looking back at the woman. "Hm." She thought about her weirdly colored eyes. "As weird as my eyes are," She pointed to the amber one, "I think I'll keep them." She said before making the green eye cross while the amber eye looked elsewhere before chuckling at herself.

"Oh, I keep mine...In a jar. Do not hesitate if you want a pair of these, I can modify them to any of your needs and wants. Mine scan, control my inventions, download information, see in the dark, oh and they can double as 3D glasses. That was an interesting experiment…" Beretta mumbled the last part to herself as she finished the dessert.

Edana shook her head with a smile. "Sure. I'll let you know." She looked at the empty bowl and looked around. "Believe it or not, there is still plenty to do out here." She said, grabbing the bowl and putting it on the counter.

"That is because the suit caused them all to chase it." Beretta gestured to the very empty mall and the lack of the flying armor.

Edana looked around. "I knew it was a little too quiet here…" She shook her head. "I guess that means no line for Sky Palace." She said, her smile returning.

Beretta raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked, her eyes swirling a bit.

Edana blinked before explaining. "It's a place. It's a spot where people go and jump into a countless amount of trampolines, ball pits, and obstacle courses." She puts her hands back into her pockets.

Beretta nodded at the information as she rested her head on her prosthetic arm. "Interesting." She said, clearly more in thought than she was in the real world.

Edana looked at her with halved eyes before asking, "Do you wanna go?" She gestured to the large building nearby.

Beretta was pulled out of her thoughts before she shrugged. "I suppose we could go in." She said before promptly standing up and stretching a bit.

Edana began to lead the way. "Vamos, let's go! This way!" She said, pepily skipping to the building. "I guess this is what happens when you expose me to sugar, haha!" She said, still skipping.

Beretta calmly followed her, seeming not whatsoever affected by the sugar as she quietly scanned everything around her. _Hm. _She thought, noticing that there was nothing particularly interesting about her surroundings.

Edana motioned for the woman to follow her through the doors, "The fun stuff is in here." She said as she walked in with no hesitation.

Beretta followed her in with a neutral expression. "If you say so." She muttered under her breath, wishing at the moment she could remain silent or be hiding in her lab.

The moment she walked in, she saw Edana jumping from trampoline to trampoline. When you made it out of the lobby, the floors were made out a collection of trampolines. Some were bigger than others. There were even trampolines on the ceiling.

"Over here!" She called. "Please tell me you've been on a trampoline before!" She said before backflipping elsewhere.

Beretta raised an eyebrow and watched from the side. "No. Never. I experiment with them though." She said, shrugging her shoulders at the girl.

Edana cartwheeled all the way back and said, "Well...come on. Let's see what happens." She stands back, allowing room for Beretta to join.

Beretta stared at her for a bit before she stepped onto the trampoline like a highly confused child. She didn't try to do anything with it...she just looked at it with swirling eyes. "I do not understand why people find this fascinating." She commented, obviously confused with the object she was standing on.

Edana chuckled. "You're supposed to jump on it." She hopped onto another trampoline. "Like this." She demonstrated with ease, twirling in the air. "It's easy. Kid stuff."

Beretta blinked. "I...think I'd much rather watch from afar...you know." She said, slowly backing away, staring at the countless trampolines with glowing eyes.

Edana rolled her eyes before bouncing to the woman, causing Beretta's trampoline to jump a bit. "Are you afraid?" Edana asked with a smirk.

Beretta stared at her as her prosthetic glowed before a rope made of hardened light shot out and attached to something on the ceiling. "I avoid dangerous things." She said neutrally, not appearing to mind the fact that she was dangling at the moment.

Edana looked at her blankly before jumping higher. "This is not dangerous. The trampolines are soft, there are styrofoam cubes everywhere, and there is no hard ground. Come on! It's fun!" She chuckled before letting herself fallout on the springy surface.

Beretta just looked at her, not bothering to make her arm drop her. "Hm." She hummed, looking at every single thing she pointed out. She blinked closing her eyes and allowing herself to continue dangling. "I'm content up here."

Edana smirked, bouncing up to eye level. "If you bounce outta here, we can go back to your lab." She said before gravity pulled her back down.

Beretta opened her eyes before a smirk appeared on her face. She watched as the orbs from earlier flew out of her pocket. "I am afraid I do not always follow the rules." She said before causing her light rope to fade so she could fall into the portal beneath her. Suddenly she was spit out at the entrance, a massive toothy grin on her face that spoke everything she was thinking.

"Ugh...show off." She said with halved eyes before taking out on the trampoline, doing a series and tumbles and flips before tucking and rolling in the lobby. She stood, making a gymnastics pose before walking to the doors. "Okay, let's go." She said, heading out.

888888888

It's amazing what you could do with some leftover gadgets and chemistry equipment. Edana had gathered the prices to her own alchemy table a little to the side of where Beretta currently was. Edana paid her no mind as she bent a wire-like sheet of metal. She bent it in all of the right areas, making what seemed to be a cup. She also made some type of stand that help this straining cup.

"There." She said to herself, looking over her strainer and other personalized equipment. "That should be satisfactory. Now, about you…"

She grabbed the vial of green from her room. It was a vial of green, sparkling, glowing vapor, it seemed. It swirled within the vial. When Edana moved it around, it even made a small hissing sound. "Hmm...If you were fire, I would have a feeling I would get more than just a hiss." She seemed to say this to the vapor.

She had a jar nearby. She opened the jar and sat the top close by so she could grab it easier. That's when she decided to take the vial ,open the vial, and quickly dumped out its contents into the jar. the mist let out a loud hiss before it... tried to escape?

Thankfully, Edana already had her hand on the lid and her hurriedly slammed it on top of the jar. She twisted the jar closed as fast as she could and and chuckled. "Wow. You are a sneaky one, aren't you? Muy divertido, though." She said poking at the jar. She watched the mist bounce around in the jar obviously trying to find an escape route.

Beretta seemed to be ignoring the world again as she looked at several holographic screens. One held the blueprints, another held what appeared to be just a bunch of numbers, and the last one was the one she was actively typing on. "Da vinci...I want masterpiece, not fourth grade rainbow." She muttered under her breath as the screen with the numbers flashed red. "Warning my ass, shut up." She grumbled, her eyes flickering red as well before they both went back to normal.

Edana glanced at the other person in the room before looking back at the angry most. Edana smiled before picking up the jar and heading over to her. "Beretta. Do you have a minute?" She asked, holding the jar with caution.

"Sure, what do you need?" Beretta asked, not taking her eyes off the many screens in front of her.

Edana smiled at her before lifting the jar, still holding it tightly. "Look what I've got. It's magic!" She said, not losing her smile.

Beretta's eyes flickered over for just a second before they focused back on the screens. "_That _is magic? I created a poison gas that looks identical. Allow me to put on my gas mask first before that is any closer...I still lost track of a vial of that stuff." She muttered the last part to herself.

Edana nearly face palmed. "No! Ugh." She said in frustration. "It just looks like this because...it's mad at me for leaving it in a tiny vial…" She said, wincing as she heard the magic make other worldly grumbling noises.

"You speak of it as though it is sentient. That is a mist, and the only mist that is sentient is the mist that was once human. I can grant sentience to robots, but sentience cannot be gifted to...that." Beretta replied, frowning as one of her screens flashed red again.

Edana set the jar down and pulled out her headphones from her bag. She pulled out her phone, plugged her headphones in, and put on some classical music. "Of course it has sentience. It's magic. All forms of magic have sentience...just some are darker than others." She said, placing the headphones on the glass.

This allows the vibrations to bounce along the glass, catching the magic off guard. Within a few seconds, the magic moves less erratically and seems to calm down. Now it looks less like a must and more like a will-o-wisp. It freely glides to the melody in the jar.

"See?" Edana says as she observes the magic wandering.

Beretta gazed at it for a moment before shaking her head and standing up. The woman made her way over to a white circle on the floor before standing on it. "I am afraid that does not scientifically prove anything." She said as two panels rose on each side of her.

Edana scrolled through her phone. "Oh, come on. Would anything non sentient do...this?" She turned off the classical music for techno music instead. The confused magic froze for a minute before bouncing to the beat. Edana chuckled while bobbing her head. "Eh? What about that?" She said while smiling at the dancing mist.

Beretta shook her head as countless wires hooked up to her. "Man made creature. Very common." She said easily while a futuristic headset appeared on her head.

Edana twisted the lid, slowly opening the jar. "Be careful what you say. If you make it mad we can't harvest its essences." She tilted the lid, lifting it a bit as the magic peeped out.

Beretta didn't vocally respond as she began to make movements in the air. She instead preferred to stay silent and keep working on whatever she was up to while the 'magic' was out.

Slowly and steadily Edana completely opened the lid. She held out her hand for it.

The magic seemed to back into the jar at this while Edana remained still. It made a high pitched squeak of unsurity, looking at Edana's hand.

Edana just smiled and tapped her palm with her index finger.

This surprisingly encouraged the magic to ease out of the jar and hover right above Edana's palm. It released another high pitched squeak with a few clicking sounds.

This caused Edana to smile as she placed another hand over the magic as if she were holding a butterfly. "Alrighty, then!" She turned to Beretta without paying much mind to what She was doing. "This one is tamed and ready to go. Ugh...what are you doing?"

Beretta was humming softly what sounded like a lullaby of all things before she glanced over her shoulder. "Creating." She said with a blank expression before she went back to humming and her movements.

Edana nodded before something touched her leg. She looked down to see that same black droid from earlier. Edana's eyes halved before sitting down on the floor. She looked to the droid and the mist. "I have a feeling she thinks I'm annoying." She whispered to them with humor.

Edana glanced at Beretta. "Let me know if you need help with anything!" She called.

Beretta nodded as she mouthed several words before frowning. "If you feel as though this is tedious or boring as my father puts it...I can do most of it." She said, slightly pausing before she went back to humming.

The droid turned to Edana questionably the magic is her hands made a purr of confusion. "We're did that come from?" The droid beeped. Edana blinked. "Huh...I'm not being the _biggest_ help, aren't I?"

Even the magic showed its disapproval. Edana sighed. "You are going back in the jar." She said, gently putting the magic back into the jar before turning on more techno music.

As the magic began to dance again, Edana made her way over to Beretta. "Hola. I'm here to help." She smiled at her shaking the magic dust off of her hands.

Beretta pointed to a nearby desk. "Put on a headset so you can see what I'm doing." She said, look quite concentrated as she made a few careful movements.

Edana turned to the desk before shrugging. She went over, grabbed a headset, and put it on with ease. She just didn't expect...anything like what Beretta was doing. "Whoa." She said as she walked up.

In front of Beretta was a robot taller than herself with incredibly human-like features. Beretta was clearly designing to look like a male as she carefully tweaked each feature of his face. "I figured I would go for humanoid and nothing too odd." She said as she worked on the fine details within the robots eyes.

Edana watched in amazement for a moment before saying, "Well...alright then. Where do you want me, boss?" She looked to the woman.

"Unless you can draw each hair on his head I am putting you on overall outward design. I do not focus on colors when creating my robots, only the details. I need this robot to have color, however, so since you are here I am giving that task to you while I handle the finer details." Beretta said, backing away from the robot to look before moving closer again to work on its face.

Edana blinked at the robot before smiling. "Sure. I think I can manage that. I only wish I had my light magic buddy...that thing has a knack for colors." She said while imagining different colors for the bot.

"My chair has an advanced color system within it. Alice pull it up on my chair for her-Anyway, it is the best and I know of a few artists who tried to buy my chair off me for it." Beretta looked amused for a second before shaking her head. "It will upload the bot's appearance so you can look while checking out the different colors."

Edana turned to the chair with confusion. "So...I sit in the chair and it gives me a color pallet?" She asks with hesitation.

"It will bring up a hologram and provide you with a tablet if you need further assistance. The bot however will stay in hologram form and will not go on the tablet like the color pallet will." Beretta explained, tilting her head as she adjusted the nose.

Edana blinked as she made her way over to the chair. "...okay." She sat down and raised an eyebrow at the holograms before pushing a few buttons then getting to work. "You want this guy to have a skin tone, right?"

"Yeah. Natural, not a crazy one. Not sure why but it always makes people panic." Beretta replied with clear confusion in her voice.

Edana tilted her head at the thought of a green skinned robot man running around. "Natural it is." She said, making his skin a tanned, fair shade. It wasn't hard to zoom in and add a touch of color to the cheeks and ears. She still bobbed her head to the techno playing in the background.

888888888

Edana hummed as music blasted in her ear phones. Her backpack's heavy on her back and a jar in her hands. The magic inside the jar, still able to sense the vibrations, happily floated inside of the large and roomy jar. Edana was in an overall good mood as she headed back to her dorm for the night.

What she didn't know was that she was being followed. The black droid rolled silently behind her and looked about with curiosity. Edana was too busy making sure no other students were around. She didn't seem to notice the droid at all until she was at her own door.

She placed her finger on the touch ID before freezing at the sight. "Oh! Dios mio, what are you doing here?" She said to the droid.

The droid beeped in happiness.

Edana tilted her head. "What do you mean you want to spend the night with your new master?" She shook her head. "No. No. No. You cannot stay with me." She looked at the bot grouchily.

"Beep? Beep?"

"No."

"Beeep?"

"No!"

"BEEEPEEEPEEPELEBEE!" The droid cried out, hoping to change her mind.

Edana frantically looked around for witnesses before growling at the loud and persistent droid. "Ugh, fine!" She pushed the door open. "Go in before I change my mind."

The droid rolled into the room. "Beep beepee?"

Edana shook her head as she walked in. "No. This does not mean I am your master." She closed her door in exasperation.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the mist jar on it. Then she glanced at the droid rolling about the room and said, "Tala. I'm back. I am...a bit...later than expected, but I'm alive so…" She called while walking to her gaming chair.

The only response she got was a snore from the girl who was currently asleep on the floor in between the beds. She was covered in a bunch of blankets and seemed to have one hand in a chip bag while the other was reaching for something that wasn't there.

Edana looked at the sight with even more exasperation than before. She placed a hand on her temples in an attempt to massage it before looking back at the bot. She sat back for a minute recalling the day she had with a smile while the droid made its way over to Tala.

It looked down at her with confusion. "Beepity beep beep booo?"

Edana glanced over there before saying, "Oh, yeah, she's still alive. That's just Tala. She's sleeping as usual." She said as she went back to thinking.

The droid looked Tala over before doing something weird. It rolled over her legs. Then turned to see her reaction.

Tala let out a low grumble and tried to feel for something. "...Damn animals…" She muttered sleepily, moving a leg before grabbing a blanket and snuggling back into it.

The droid, now very convinced that she was alive, used an extension to grab at the blankets and pull them elsewhere.

This got Edana's attention, but she was pretty entertained. She decided to let things play out and see where it goes.

Instead of trying to grab the blanket, Tala simply grumbled at the loss and moved into a fetal position. "...Whatever…" She said sleepily, completely undeterred and continuing to sleep.

The playful droid rolled back over. He made a whistling sound before rolling right beside her and leaning his round body over to lay down with her. He rolled over closer to enjoy her body heat as he happily beeped. His extension even began to play with her hair while he let out a series of beeps and whistles.

Tala responded by sleepily swatting at the droid as she unintentionally turned one of her hands into a large white tiger paw. "...Stop." She muttered, frowning in her sleep.

Edana chuckled when the droid made something that sounded like, "Wow!" Then another series of beeps after.

Edana clapped her hands a couple of times to get the droid's attention.

The droid immediately came rolling forward as soon as she clapped for him. He stood front and center before her and waited for her to speak.

Edana blinked before smiling at him. "You are kinda like a puppy, aren't you?" She began to let the robot. Then she glanced at Tala before saying, "Glad I wasn't missed."

"Hmm…I'm getting tired of calling you 'this' and 'it'. You remind me of a boy bot." She said as she tilted her head. "I guess I'll call you Sparky. You wanna watch TV, Sparky?"

The droid, newly named Sparky, rolled around in glee before Edana grabbed the remote off of Tala's bed. Edana pressed a button to turn her gaming chair towards the monitor as she began to flip through channels. Sparky made sure to stay right at her side.

* * *

Helado: Ice cream

Vamos

Muy divertido

Hello again guys! It's been a busy week, but here I am with another chapter for you. Again, don't be afraid to pm me or ask questions. I will answer because...that's just my thing. Also, thanks to all the followers and our first favorite! That's a pretty big deal since everyone counts!

Fave, follow, comment and I will see you in the next one!

SuperNova out⭐


End file.
